Unknown Miracle
by Mystic.Chan-14
Summary: Jaden gives birth unexpectedly one night and that changed his and Jesse's lives forever. Now they had to balance school, dueling and a new baby. SpiritShipping and MPreg.
1. The Unknown Birth

Chapter 1- The Unknown Birth

* * *

><p>Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson stared at a setting sun of the beginning of a new school year. The Welcome Back dinner was about to start in an hour and both wanted to watch the sun set before heading over there and then hitting the hay. Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek and Jaden smiled at him.<p>

"Only one more year till we're together, Jay." Jesse said as Jaden smiled him and gave him a nod. Duel Academy had become a 4 year school now.

"Yeah, I can't wait till we can spend more time together." He said as Jesse chuckled.

"Though we spent the whole Summer together and staying in the same dorm." Jesse said as Jaden gave a nod and laid on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse had moved into the Slifer Dorm with Jaden since he was the only one in his dorm and thought he could use some company.

"I know, but classes won't be in the way."

"True." Jesse said as they both giggled before leaning in for a kiss, but Jaden gasped in pain and laid backwards.

"AH! A-A-AH!" Jaden hissed as Jesse rushed to his side and tried to help him sit up. "DON'T!" Jaden hissed again and Jesse stopped and set him back down.

"Where does it hurt, Jay?" Jesse asked calmly to his lover.

"My stomach is killing me!" He said as he took deep breaths.

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse!" Jesse said as Jaden shook his head.

"N-No...the pains calming down now." He said as she sat up and Jesse had a worry look on his face.

"You sure, Jay? You looked to be in a lot of pain." He said worriedly as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay now." He said with a smile and laid back on Jesse who was still worried, but took Jaden's word as they watched the rest of the sun set.

* * *

><p>After the Welcome Back dinner, Jaden and Jesse settled on the bottom bunk after a shower. Both snuggled close together, though Jaden was still in pain, but didn't let Jesse know that. Jesse then got on top of Jaden and kissed his neck.<p>

"So shall we have a lesson before tomorrow's lesson's my Sweet Jaden Dear?" Jesse purred as Jaden blushed a bit.

"Why yes -AGH!" Jaden all a sudden yelped. Jesse jumped and went the other way as Jaden grabbed onto his stomach.

"JADEN!"

"S-Somethings not right! AGH!" He shouted as tears started to appear from the corner of his eyes.

"We need to get you to the nurse!"

"**SHE'S NOT IN HER OFFICE! AGH! I FEEL SOMETHING!**" Jaden shouted as Jesse blinked, not knowing what to do. Jaden then gasped and hissed more. "**SOMETHING'S COMING OUT!**" Jesse's eyes widen and started to remove Jaden's bottoms and separated his legs out. Jesse's mouth dropped open when he saw what was there.

"Oh my god! Jaden! Y-You're having a baby!" Jesse said in complete shock.

"**WAHT! AGH!**" He shouted as was stuck with a wave of pain. Jesse snapped out of his shock and knew Jaden had to push or something could happen to the baby...but he could see that Jaden was losing blood fast.

"Jaden! You need to push or something could happen to you and the baby! Just listen to my voice and calm down. You can do it. Easy now..." He said as Jaden slowly nodded and too deep breaths. He then started to push the baby out with all he had. He listened to Jesse's voice as he pushed, encouraging him to keep pushing. "That's it Jaden. The baby's almost out. Just one more push and it should be here!" Jesse said in an excited/ nervous way as Jaden gave all he could for the final push. He felt it all leave his body. It was silence at first, but Jesse patted the baby's back and it started to cry. Jaden was panting while looking at his child...the one he had no idea about. Jesse looked around for something to cut the cord with and also trying to find something that wasn't too bloody to wrap the baby in. He spotted a pair a scissors near them. He set the baby now and grabbed them. He cut the cord and grabbed what was close to him, which had happen to be a towel Jaden had used to dry himself off with, but it was something to keep the baby warm in. Jesse checked on Jaden who was passed out from the lost of blood which worried him. Jesse check on the little baby. It seemed to be in good health because it was screaming! He set the baby down to check the gender.

It was a girl. Jaden had a little girl. Jesse wrapped her back up and set her down. He went to Jaden and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be back Jaden. I'm going to get some help." He said calmly as he got up and ran out the door to find anyone out. He searched around...hoping to maybe find one of the Academy Protectors, but couldn't find any near. But he spotted Dr. Crowler returning to his dorm for the night. "Great...not him...but he'll have to do. !" Crowler turned and saw Jesse rush over to him.

"Jesse? What in the world are you doing out here at the time of the night? Get back to your dorm!" He order.

"No! I need help! It's Jaden! He JUST had a baby!" Jesse said while catching his breath. Crowler blinked and started to laugh.

"Jesse that's impossible! That slacker is a male and we all know that males cannot bare children. Now run along back to your dorm. You have class tomorrow." He said as Jesse glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why is there blood on my shirt and pants!" He snapped and Crowler turned to him again to see there was really blood on his shirt.

"What in the world happen?"

"Jaden just had a baby! He needs help! He could be dying right now from the lack of blood! Please , you have to help him!" Jesse begged the teacher. Crowler finally gave in.

"Find. Lead me to him." Crowler said as Jesse gave a nod and ran toward the Slifer Dorm. When Crowler got close enough, he heard the baby girl's cry. His eyes widen and mouth dropped open when he heard the cry. He rushed up there and gasped. Jaden was very pale and he saw the baby in Jesse's arms while he was stroking Jaden's cheek.

"You're going to be alright, Jaden. Just stay with us." He called to him. Crowler really couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jesse was right! Jaden had a baby and needed helped right away.

"I will fetch the nurse right away!" He called to him.

"Please! Hurry! Jaden's still losing blood!" He called out as Crowler rushed. Within 3 minutes, Miss Fontaine came rushing in and her eyes widen too.

"See! I told you it wasn't a joke!"

"Yes I can see that. But Jaden and it-"

"Baby girl!" Jesse Corrected her.

"Yes...but Jaden and the baby need to get to a hospital. And by the looks of it, Jaden will need to have a lot of blood transfusions." She said as she looked at Jaden.

"And how long will it take to get him and the baby to the hospital?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"About 2 hours. I'll call the hospital right now and try to stop the bleeding the best I can right now."

"Please, anything to save Jaden! We had no idea about the pregnancy!" Jesse said worriedly as nodded and contacted the hospital. She had done all she could to stop the bleeding which took about an hour. Crowler was order to wait out by the docks for the helicopter. "Miss Fontaine?"

"Yess Jesse?"

"D-Do you think Jaden will make it?" He said very worriedly.

"I'll be honest Jesse...I'm not very sure how it'll turn out. I've done all I could with the bleeding. But I know for a fact he'll need a blood transfusion since he lost a lot of blood while giving birth." She said as she looked worried at the Crystal Beast owner and put a hand on his shoulder. "But Jaden's strong...he could pull though."

"I hope so...I don't know what I'd do with he was gone and now...he'd be leaving his own child behind..." He said as Crowler ran in with two paramedics behind him. They asked the nurse some questions which she answered. They got Jaden onto the stretcher and Jesse followed with Jaden's daughter in his arms, calmly asleep now thanks to being rocked asleep. Jesse held onto Jaden's hand as they flew to the hospital...he stroked his cheek...worriedly looking at his lover's face. He was in pain and pale, plus he had an oxygen mask on to help him breath.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p


	2. Keeping our New Little One

Chapter 2- Keeping our New Little One

* * *

><p>Jesse waited outside Jaden's room for news on him. The baby had been taken away to be cleaned and took care of while he worried about Jaden. All Jesse could think of was Jaden right now...he lost count of how many bags of blood they had to bring in...but he knew it was a lot and he had lost count. He sighed.<p>

"Come on Jay...you've got to pull through...can't leave me...or you're daughter." He said as his spirit partner came out, Ruby.

'_Pii?_' The spirit asked as Jesse looked up at Ruby.

"Just worried about him, Ruby...what if he doesn't make it and...I don't know what I'd do. And he has a daughter." Jesse said as he sighed and then realized something. He was the other Father. He sighed.

"We're only 17 and we've got a baby...I-I don't think we can-OW!" Jesse yelped. He held his cheek and saw Ruby with her eyes narrowed and...real. Someone had summoned her out without taking her card out. But he looked and saw that her spirit was still next to him and looked closer to see it was Johan's Ruby...his other side. He looked up and saw Johan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yes you can! You can take care of that little girl! She needs her REAL parents! Not some other couple who adopted her! Haou and I will **NOT** allow you or Jaden to put that baby up for adoption! Because we will take over the both of you and turn around with her in our arms and back home! Do you understand me, Jesse Anderson!" Johan said in a very pissed way which kind of scared Jesse. He gave a sign.

"But how are we going to balance school, dueling and taking care of her?"

"Jaden will be off for 8 weeks so he'll take care of her. And remember, you have you're friends to help out with, remember?" He said as he started to calm down. Jesse knew he was right...but...were they ready. Johan put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Look, I know you think you're not ready...you'll learn along the way. It'll be hard at first...but it'll get easy as time goes on. Now you go see your daughter and let her melt you're heart." He said as Jesse gave a nod after he sighed.

"Find Johan...I will." He said he got up and walked to the nursery, after he looked at Jaden's door.

* * *

><p>Jesse stared into the nursery at his and Jaden's little girl. She was the only one in there so it was easy to spot her. He smiled as she gave a yawn. A nurse notice him and smiled. She lightly tapped on the window and he looked up. She pointed to the little girl and he nodded. The nurse walked out and into the hall.<p>

"Would you like to see her?" She asked as Jesse smiled nervously.

"C-Can I?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes you can. Follow me." She said as he followed her. She told him to sit down in a rocker and he did so. She returned with the little one in her arms. He was very nervous about holding her again. Though he held her when she was born, but this time...she wrapped in a thinner blanket and that was smaller then the towel. She showed him how to hold her correctly. He took a deep breath and gave a nod. The nurse handed his daughter to him. Jesse smiled when he saw her. She was sound asleep in his arms.

"Hey baby girl...I'm you're Daddy...Mommy and me had no idea that you were inside Mommy. But you know what...Daddy's happy you're hear." He said to the small infant who cooed a bit. Jesse smiled. Johan was right...this small little one had melted his heart and there was no way that he was going to give her up for adoption. He keep smiling at her and before he knew it, he had asked what time it was. The nurse looked at her watch.

"It's about 2:39 in the morning." Jesse's mouth dropped open. He didn't remember what time Jaden went into labor...and then...realized something! Was Jaden awake? Was he even alive? He had to find out.

"Can you find out of Yuki Jaden has waken up yet?" He asked as she gave him a nod. He thanked her wand went back to rocking the little one. She returned a couple of minutes later.

"He's slowly started to wake up." She said as he nodded.

"Can I bright her to see him...please?" He asked.

"Well I don't see what's wrong with that." She said as he thanked her again. He put her in the hospital bassinet and rolled her, along with the nurse, to Jaden's room. They walked in and saw Jaden slowly starting to wake up. Jesse picked their daughter up and walked to his side.

"Hey Jaden...how are you feeling?" He asked as Jaden blinked a couple of times and looked up to Jesse who had a smile on his face.

"J-J-Jesse?" Jaden asked as Jesse nodded. "W-What happen?" He asked weakly.

"Well Jaden...we became parents...to this little angle right here." Jesse said as she cooed. Jaden's eyes widen when he heard the cooing noise.

"W-We did?" Jaden asked as Jesse nodded and showed him their little one. Jaden gasped a bit when he saw her. "Oh my god...Jesse..."

"She beautiful isn't she?" He asked as he nodded. "You think you can try and hold her?" Jesse asked as Jaden nodded. He slowly sat up with Jesse's help. Once he was shown how to hold her correctly, Jesse handed him their baby who cooed when she was being handed over. Jaden smiled at her when he finally got to see her. She was beautiful. He felt his heart to start melting away.

"Hey baby girl...I'm you're Daddy and that's you're other Daddy." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled.

"I called you Mommy, but that's okay. I could be Papa." Jesse said as Jaden gave a nod.

"That could work. What do you think of that, honey? You can call me Daddy and you call him Papa." He said as she gave a yawn.

"Awww." They both awwed at the same time.

"What do you think we should call her?" Jaden asked as he stroked her forehead.

"I don't know...maybe you should name her and then I'll name her." Jesse said as Jaden stared at her for a few minutes before smiling.

"Luca" Jaden said as Jesse smiled.

"Sakura Yuki-Anderson" Jesse finished.

"So it's Luca Sakura Yuki-Anderson" Jaden said as he nodded and kissed her cheek and Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek.

"It fits her perfectly, Jay...no doubt about it." Jesse said as they both watched her sleep in her Daddy's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Later that same day...Afternoon<em>

By afternoon, Jaden and Jesse were getting some tips from the nurse's about how to take care of little Luca and a few other things to get her asleep when they need to study or what not. The one thing they weren't expecting...was a visit from the others...while Jaden was feeding Luca and Jesse wasn't watching, the door open and both looked up. It was their friends...all of them.

"Hey guys, we heard the news." Alexis said as she came over to them both.

"How?" Jaden asked as he blinked at his Obelisk friend.

"Let me guess...Crowler told you guys?" Jesse asked as Syrus nodded as he walked over to them.

"Yeah he did. We were worried about you both since you hadn't shown up for class and we saw blood on the bottom bunk. So we asked if he had any idea what happen and well...he told us." Syrus said as he stood by Jaden.

"How does Crowler know?" Jaden asked as a sweat drop fell on the side of Jesse's face.

"I ran to find help and I found him last night, Jay." Jesse said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! Okay then." He said as he blinked and stroked Luca's cheek.

"This is what I want to know. **A-**How could the slacker carry a baby? **B- **Give birth to it? **C-**" Chazz said as both Jaden and Jesse glared at him.

"It's a she!" They said angrily toward Chazz who only blinked.

"Yeah whatever and **C-** How could you **NOT** know you were carrying it? OW!" Chazz yelped as Alexis pulled his ear.

"It's a she! Get it through your thick head alright, Chazz!" Alexis said as Luca gave a yawn.

"Okay okay okay! Geez!" He said in a pissed off way.

"So what's the little cutie's name?" Atticus asked, leaning against the wall and near the little family.

"Luca Sakura Yuki-Anderson" Jaden said as they went 'aww' but Chazz who blinked.

"Cute." He said as Luca open her eyes...for the first time.

"She has you're eyes, Jesse." Jaden said as he looked and smiled.

"Yeah she does." Jesse said as she smiled at her Daddies.

"So Jaden, how could you have carried Luca without knowing and give birth to her?" Jim asked to the Slifer Red Student who blinked.

"Because I'm fussed with Yubel...I gained some female parts...but the part about how I carried her and had no idea...I'm clueless on that one. I didn't have any signs. No cravings, no weight gain or mood swings." Jaden said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't notice anything either. But we're happy that's she's here and healthy." Jesse said as he stroked Luca's cheek and she cooed.

"But how are you two going to balance you're classes and Luca?" Alexis asked as they blinked.

"Good question...I guess I'll be off for a week or two to recover." Jaden said as he shrugged.

"I think you'll be off longer then that, Jay. Though we'll see what you're doctor says." Jesse said as he nodded.

"Can I hold her, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked Jaden as he nodded.

"Hey! I want to hold her!" Syrus said.

"You both can! Hassleberry asked before you, Syrus!" A voice called. All looked behind and saw two people. A Japanese male and Japanese women who also looked American. The girl wore a gray jacket from the academy, dark gray pants, black boot and black gloves that showed her fingers. Her brown hair was long, about to the middle of her back and her blue eyes looked serious, but weren't. The male wore and white jacket from the academy, black pants and red and black sneakers. He had dark brown eyes and black spiky hair.

"Luna. Sosuke." Jesse said as they nodded.

"And Lilly and Renn!" Another female voice called out. The one called Lilly had red eyes and dark brown hair. She looked like Luna since they were twins, but darker hair and red eye. She wore a white jacket and the same color boots as her sister, but her pants were a bit lighter. Renn wore the same as Sosuke, but his sneakers were black and blue; and his hair wasn't spiky, but flat.

"Are the others here?" Blair asked as they shook their heads.

"No. Only us." Luna said.

"We just came to check on how you are feeling, Jaden-san." Sosuke said to Jaden.

"You did?"

"Yes, we did Jaden." The twins said as they chuckled.

"We just dragged Sosuke and Renn because we felt like it." She said as she winked at them. Referring to her fiance and Lilly's boyfriend.

"Should had known." Chazz said as they rolled their eyes.

"So we heard it's a little girl." Renn said as the two parents nodded.

"Yeah. Luca." Jaden said as the twins walked over and looked down at her. Both 'awwed' when they saw her.

"So cute." Lilly said as they stood up and walked back to their lovers.

"Now as I was saying, Syrus, Hassleberry goes first since he asked first." Luna said as Syrus pouted, thought she only chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Later that same night, after everyone left, Jaden was feeding Luca and Jesse was watching. There was a knock on the door and both looked up.

"Come in." Jaden said as the door open and stepped in Jaden's doctor, Dr. Chan. (_A/N: I couldn't think of anything else XD_)

"Ah good evening boys." She said to them as they nodded to her.

"You too."

"Good evening." Jesse said as she gave them a smile and sat next to him.

"So how are you feeling, Jaden? Now that you're receiving blood and slowly gathering your energy back up." She asked to him.

"Slowly getting there...just glad Luca's healthy." He said as he smiled down at his and Jesse's little one as she ate.

"Good to know. Her doctor will come in a few minutes to talk to you both. But I just want to know if there's anything I can do right or answer any questions that you have right now." She said as Jesse nodded.

"I've got one. How long will Jaden be resting?" He asked to the doctor.

"I'd like for him to rest for about 8 to 10 weeks. Though I tell most of my female patients to rest for 8 weeks, since you're different, I'd like you to rest for another two weeks just in case." She said as they gave a nod.

"I'm good with that...but when can I duel?" Jaden asked as he looked up.

"Hmmm...maybe about a week or two after you've rest. But I think you should stick to dueling on the table right now. When you return to class, you can go back to dueling with your duel disk." She said as Jaden gave a nod.

"Okay, as long as I can duel." He said as they all laughed.

"But do you have any other questions so far?" She asked as they shook their heads. "Very well...you'll be here till about Thursday or Friday. You could return to the academy possibly on Thursday afternoon or morning. We're still thinking about it though." They nodded as she said that. She returned their nod and walked out. Just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello hello hello!" A cheery voice called. They chuckled when they saw Luca's doctor come in, Dr. Kai. "How's little Miss. Luca doing here tonight?" He asked as he sat next to Jaden and Luca.

"Doing find. She's eating which is good." Jesse said as Kai nodded as he watched.

"Good to know and see that. Is she drinking breast or formula?" He asked as Jesse chuckled.

"Can Jaden even make milk?" Jesse asked as Kai nodded. "He can?"

"I can?"

"Yes. A nurse will come in and show you now to get her latch on and if needed, they'll get you to pump the milk." Kai said as Jaden's eyes widen and Jesse giggled.

"I think I can see Jaden's chest get a bit bigger." He giggled as Jaden blushed.

"Jesse!"

"I'm only joking Jaden!"

"It's find Jaden. If you don't want to use the pump, it'll be find. It'll just hurt." He said as Jaden blinked. "You'll be find though and so will Luca. Now do you have any questions?"

"How many times will she wake up?" Jesse asked. "Because I've got class to go to."

"A couple of times during the night. She'll eventually sleep through the night." He said as Jaden glared at Jesse.

"And you **WILL** get up at night to help me feed her." Jaden said to Jesse with a look.

"Or change her." Kai added on.

"Me feeding and you changing." Jaden said as Jesse's mouth dropped open. "And that's final, Jesse Anderson." Jaden said as he looked back at Luca. "But I do have a question. They didn't show me, but how can you burp her."

"Simple." Kai said as he showed him how to burp Luca correctly. Luca gave a small burp and Jesse and Jaden laughed.

"Well there's the burp." Jaden said as he brought her back into his arms. Just in time as she started to fall asleep.

"Well if you two have any questions, please don't be afraid to call the nurse's station to ask the question." He said as they nodded and he left. Jesse sat next to Jaden as they watched Luca start to fall asleep while Jaden rocked her gently.

"You'll make a great Mommy, Jaden." Jesse said as Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse's lips.

"And you'll make a great Daddy, Jesse." He said as Jesse smiled at him and kissed him once more before they both looked back down at Luca as she fell asleep. Snuggled, warm and close to her parents.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p


	3. The First Night Back

Chapter 3- The first night back...

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...Thursday- late morning<em>

Jaden was finishing getting Luca ready to return to the academy. Jesse was gathering a few things of theirs before they left. They both had to sign some papers before they left, mainly Jesse. Jaden finished getting Luca into her going home/back to the academy outfit. A simple white onesie that the hospital gave them since they weren't prepared to bring a baby back with them. Jaden smiled and picked Luca up before kissing her cheek. She cooed as he did so.

"Well...looks like that's everything. Anything we need?" Jesse asked as he finished gathering the very few things they had. Jaden shook his head, but remember something.

"Don't we need a car seat? You know...for Luca." Jaden said as Jesse was about to say something and went out the door. Jaden blinked and Jesse returned with a car seat.

"Got one. Good thing they've got baby stuff incase the parents left it at home." Jesse said as Jaden have a nod to Jesse. He handed Luca to see who strapped her in since Jaden was still a bit weak from getting blood. He had received his last bag earlier that morning and was still gathering all his energy back up.

"That's good to know." He said as he laid back down. He rubbed his eye and then his forehead. Jesse walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Everything alright?" He asked as Jaden slowly nodded.

"Just still a little weak. I'll be okay thought. I think I just need to rest a bit more." He said as Jesse nodded and stroked his forehead.

"Okay then. It's a good thing I'll be with you for this week and next week to help with Luca." He said as Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse's cheek.

"Good...because I'll need the help." Jaden said as Jesse nodded. A wheelchair came in a few minutes later. It was time to return back to Duel Academy. Jesse helped Jaden up and slowly into the wheelchair. Jesse signed some papers and Jaden did too. After they signed everything, Jesse picked the car seat up, a nurse was behind Jaden and they headed to the helicopter. Of course, Jaden was worry Luca would cry or something could happen if she went in the copter. But said she'd be find and he took his word. Jesse got in to set Luca down and then helped Jaden in. He got him in and got Luca in the middle of them both. They buckled up and the pilot started the copter up. Heading towards Duel Academy.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for them to return back to the academy. Luca was sound asleep and didn't wake up once, which was good to Jaden who fell asleep too. Jesse just watched them both sleep, he kissed Jaden's forehead and stroked Luca's cheek. She was much like Jaden when it came to sleeping. A heavy sleeper. He just smiled at them both.<p>

"Hey Jaden. Come on, time to wake up. We're back at the academy." He whispered to Jaden who started to slowly open his eyes. He looked tired so when they get back to the dorm, he'll let him sleep while the others go gaga over Luca.

"W-we are?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. He looked out the window and saw they were back. "We are." He said as they unbuckled and waited for the door to open. When the pilot open the door for them and helped Jaden out and took Luca so Jesse could get it. Jesse looked at his watched and saw what time it was.

"Everyone should be coming back to the dorms for lunch." Jesse said as Jaden nodded with a yawn. He chuckled. "You're tired aren't you." He asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." Jaden said as Jesse gave him and nod and picked up Luca who was still in the car seat and still asleep.

"You can go take a nap if you want, when we get back to the dorm." He said as Jaden gave another yawn. Jesse chuckled and wrapped his other arm around Jaden's waist. "Come on, let's get back so you can nap." Jaden didn't argue with Jesse as they headed back to the Slifer dorm. They walked up the steps and walked to their door. They had thought it was lock so when Jaden reached in his pocket to grab the key, the door open a bit. Both blinked and looked at each other. Jesse pushed the door open so they both could walk in and when they did, their mouths dropped open. The room was much bigger then it was before Jaden had Luca. They had knocked down the wall to give them more room and the room itself had more stuff, mainly for a baby, then it had before. There was a crib, changing table, bouncer, swing, rocker and mini fridge. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. All what they'd need to take care of Luca. Jaden spotted a card and he picked it up.

_Congratulations to the new parents. _

_To help you two out, we bought you the items you'll need to take care of Little Luca :)_

_~Warriors and everyone else_

"They all pitched in to help us..." Jaden said as Jesse set the car seat down and looked at the note from the others. He gave a chuckle.

"Guess they did." He said as they smiled. Jesse took Luca out of her car seat and handed her to Jaden who was in the rocker. He started to rock her softly, even thought she was already asleep, Jaden just wanted to rock her. Jesse watched him rock Luca until they heard a knock at the door. Jesse turn and saw Alexis, Sryus, Chazz and Hassleberry. Just as they were about to say something, Jesse put his finger over his lips. Telling them to be quiet and pointed to sleeping Luca. They nodded, but Chazz who just blinked. Jesse stood up and walked to them.

"Hey Jesse, glad to see you and Jaden back from the hospital with Luca!" Syrus whispered, excited to know his best friend was back from the hospital with his baby.

"Yeah same here. Glad to be back and with Jay and Luca." He whispered to his friends.

"So how's life been since she's been born?" Alexis asked.

"Kind of easy...but that was when we were in the hospital and we had all the help we could get. Though the one thing we aren't looking forward to is getting up in the middle of the night." Jesse joked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh you'll be tried as hell, Jesse. She'll wake up plenty of times in the night." Chazz said with a smirk as Jesse rolled his eyes at Chazz.

"They know, Chazz. Cut them slack!" Hassleberry said as Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Chazz said as Luca made a cooing noise. Jaden smiled and both Alexis and Syrus walked over to them.

"Hey Jay, glad to have you back." Syrus said as Jaden gave him a nod.

"Glad to be back."

"How's it been so far with Luca?" She asked as she smiled at the sleeping little one.

"Good so far." Jaden said, looking at Luca yawn as he rocked her.

"But how are you doing, sarge?" Hassleberry asked to Jaden.

"Tired. But I'm just glad to be back here with Jesse and Luca." He said as Jesse smiled and he kissed Luca's head.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

That night, Jaden had just finished feeding Luca and was now burping her. Jesse was getting out some PJ's out for Luca from the drawer that had all baby cloths that could last them for this year and next year.

"So who's getting up first?" Jaden asked Jesse who looked up from looking.

"I will. You rest, you gave birth and lost blood. So I'll get up first and change or feed her. Then if you're knocked out when she wakes up again, then I'll get up again." Jesse said as he got a onesie out.

"You sure you want to get up in the middle of the night more then once?" He asked as Jesse nodded.

"I'm sure Jay. I want to rest tonight." He said as Jaden gave a nod. And just as he agreed, Luca gave a burp. Both Jaden and Jesse laughed as Luca gave a yawn.

"Okay baby girl, let's get you changed and go night night." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled. Jaden stood up and put Luca on the changing table and changed her diaper and into a new one. After the diaper change, Jaden removed the onesie that she had and put on the new one. Jaden picker her and Jesse kissed her forehead. They rocked her for an hour until she finally fell asleep in Jaden's arms. Jesse picker her up and both walked to her crib, gently setting her down. They smiled and watched her sleep.

"Good night, baby girl. We love you." Jaden softly said as he touched her cheek. Jesse touched her cheek too before kissing Jaden's cheek.

"Come on you. Let's head to bed." Jesse said as they changed and snuggled into bed.

* * *

><p><em>2:01am...<em>

Jesse woke up to the sound of Luca crying. He sat up and looked at the time, not surprise she'd wake him up this early in the morning. He looked over at Jaden, he was sound asleep next to him. Jesse smiled and got up to go check on Luca. He picked her up and check her diaper. Good there. Check to see if she was hungry. Not good there. He set her in her bouncer and started to make her bottle. As Jesse made her bottle, he yawned many many times while he made her bottle. Once it was made, he picked her up, sat in the rocker, started to rock her and feed her the bottle. She took it and started to eat.

"You better fall asleep after this, Luca." He said as he yawned again. She only blinked as if she understood. He chuckled at her and keep rocking her. Once she finished her bottle, he grabbed a burping cloth and started to burp her. It only took about 10 minutes for her to burp and he chuckled. Jesse started to rock her back to sleep, which was taking forever. Amethyst Cat and Ruby Cabouncle appeared next to their master.

"_Pii?_" Ruby asked Jesse who turned to her.

"_How are you and Jaden holding up, Jesse?_" Amethyst asked her master.

"I'm tired. He's resting. Just trying to get her to fall back to sleep so I can go back." Jesse said as Luca started at Ruby.

"_Pii!_" Ruby said as Luca smiled at Ruby. Jesse's eyes widen.

"S-She can see duel spirits? As a baby?" Jesse was shock to know that.

"_Luca, my little one. Hear my voice. Hear my lullaby._" Amethyst started to softly hum a lullaby. Luca started to slowly close her eyes as she heard it. Even it ended, Luca was sound asleep. Jesse looked at his pink kitty.

"How did you do that?" He asked her.

"_Oh just an old lullaby I know. Good night, Jesse. Get some rest._" She said as she disappeared.

"_Pii!_" Ruby said as she disappeared. Jesse chuckled and stood up to put Luca back in her crib. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Good night, Luca." Jesse said as he walked back to bed and saw what time it was. 3:03am. She keep him up for an full hour. But he didn't mind. He crawled into bed and held Jade close to him. He kissed his cheek before faling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Did this chapter make *Yawn* you yawn a lot XD


	4. Returning to Class

Chapter 4- Returning to Class

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

2 months has passed since Luca was born and both Jaden and Jesse got into a retain with her after two weeks with her being from the hospital. Jesse was back to class already and Jaden was getting ready to return too, but was too worried if something happen to her when he was at class. Of course someone would be watching Luca while he went to class. Ms. Dorothy had volunteer to watch the little one while Jaden went to class. Jesse had brought Jaden's work and helped him out while taking care of Luca, which usually ended in Jesse doing the rest due to Jaden having to feed, change or put back to sleep their little daughter which did take forever in the sleeping part. The others came over to visit Luca after school, during lunch or before school, and sometimes, they skipped Dr. Crowler's class just to see Luca before returning to class.

But the night before Jaden was to return to class, Luca had fallen ill with a small cold. He had notice she was coughing in the middle of the night. He check for fever and was glad there was non. But her coughing kept him up for the rest of the night. He had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep since he was trying to do some of his work. As soon as Jesse woke up, Jaden told him that Luca might had caught a cold. Jesse of course heard her coughing and gave a nod. Saying when he leaves, they'll take her to Miss. Fontaine. She examined Luca and did confirm that it was a cold. Jaden became worried, but the nurse told him to do a few things and it would help Luca get better. The only thing they didn't have was a cool-mist humidifier and Jaden knew he couldn't go back to class just yet. But when they returned, Jaden fixed a bottle for Luca and Jesse went to get a new diaper for her. When he open the bottom part of the changing station, his mouth dropped open.

"Jaden!" Jaden turned around fast, thinking something was happening to Luca.

"W-What? Is Luca okay?" Jesse stood up and turned to him. Showing him a kuriboh. "Okay? What about it, Jesse?"

"This is a cool-mist humidifier! Hey there's a note." He said as he notice it.

_There was no Winged Kuriboh, so we got a Kuriboh :) Hey, it's close enough. Incase little Luca gets sick :3_

_~Alexis and Blair 3_

"How in the world do these things keep popping up?" Jaden asked as he shook the bottle and Jesse shrugged.

"No idea. But we did need this." Jesse said as he set it down and next to the crib. Jesse took a sterile saline spray to clear Luca's nose, which she didn't like at all. "I know baby girl. It's no fun being sick." He said as Luca started to cry. Jaden stopped making the bottle and came over to the both of them.

"Aw come on sweetheart. Don't cry. We're just trying to make you feel better faster." Jaden said as he stroked her cheek, yet she stilled cried. Jesse finished clearing her nose and handed her to Jaden who picked up the bottle and finished it before giving it to their little one. Yubel appeared next to Jaden as he fed Luca.

"_How are you doing, my dear?_" She asked as he looked up at her. She could tell he was tried.

"_Tried. But it's worth it._" Jaden told her as he walked to the rocker. Jesse could tell Yubel was talking to Jaden, though he didn't really like her, he let them be.

"_It is. How is parenthood so far?_"

"_Exhausting, but like I said, it's worth it._" He said as he smiled down at Luca as she took her bottle.

"_Yes it is, but will you be returning to class tomorrow?_"

"_Probably not. Luca's sick and I'm worried about her._"

"_She will be find, Jaden. You need to return to class so you do not fall behind._"

"_My child comes first! And she's sick right now!_" Jaden said in an irritated way.

"Everything okay Jaden?" Jesse asked as Jaden snapped out of his conservation with Yubel.

"Yeah..." He said as he looked at Luca. "I'm not going to class tomorrow." Jesse looked at him, shock by what he just said.

"What? Jaden but you have to! You've been out for two months because of Luca." Jaden glared at Jesse.

"Our child is sick! I will stay back and take care of her till she's better!" Jaden said as his eyes slowly started to turn gold. Jesse sighed.

"Okay okay okay. But after she get's better, you need to return to class! Now can you calm down so Haou doesn't come out...please?" Jesse said as he smirked and his eyes returned to brown.

"Will do, Jesse!" Jaden said with wink.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later...<em>

3 days have passed since Luca had gotten sick, but now she was feeling much better, but Jaden was worried about her all night and could not get any sleep. Today he was REALLY going to return back to class, but he knew right away he was going to fall asleep in Dr. Crowler's class since his class was the first one of the day. But he hoped he'd cut him some slack for falling asleep in his class...but probably not. As Jaden dressed Luca and Jesse made about 7 bottles, Jaden gave a huge yawn which made Jesse turn around.

"Still tired, Jay?" He asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah...couldn't sleep last night." He said rubbing his eyes and Jesse chuckled.

"I was the same way when I went back. But it'll be okay. Luca ready?" Jesse asked as Jaden nodded. Jaden grabbed the diaper bag and put extra diapers, wipes, extra cloths just in case and a few other things. Jesse put the bottles in the bag too while Jaden put Luca in her car seat and covered her with her blanket. "Ready?"

"You bet!" The Slifer Student said as he stood up and picked the car seat up while Jesse had the bag.

"You want me to-"

"No. I want to carrying her this time, Jesse." Jaden said as Jesse shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's go drop her off and head to class." Jesse said as Jaden gave a nod. They reached the card shot and saw Ms. Dorothy waiting for them.

"Hi boys. Good to see you up and running, Jaden." She said with a smile.

"Yeah it's good to be back." He said as Luca made a cooing noise. They looked down and smiled.

"Awww! Is this the little princess I keep hearing about! Oh she is so adorable!" She said as as Jaden came around to show her off. "Awwwwwwwwwwww! She looks even cuter in person! Now are there certain times when she eats?" She asked as Jesse nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"These are the times when she eats. Right now...she should be eating." Jesse said as they turned and saw Jaden feeding Luca. "See how's he holding the bottle? That's the way it should be held so when she's drinking it, the milk can go down." Jesse said as she nodded.

"Okay! Sounds easy. What about naps?"

"When she starts to yawn more then once." Jaden said with a chuckle. "We brought her bouncer, she usually sleeps in that during the day." Jaden added as Jesse dug in the bag and brought it out. He unfolded it and puts in down near her. They also showed her how to burp Luca after she finished eating. They explained a few more things before they had to get to class. Jaden picked their little one up and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Luca, Daddy and Papa will be back to come and get you." Jaden said as she gave a yawn. Jesse kissed the top of her forehead.

"We'll see you at lunch." He said as Jaden held her close before putting her back down in her bouncer. He stroked her cheek before standing up and walking to Crowler's class.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Crowler's class<em>

Dr. Crowler was explaining about earth type duel monsters to the class. Most took notes, like Jesse while a few fell asleep, like Jaden. Crowler had gotten onto those who fell asleep. He tried to wake Jaden many times from giving him detention to saying he was going to send him to Sheppard's office, but non of those work. Finally...he came to a point where he let him sleep.

"Jesse Anderson! When your lover wakes up, tell him he has detention for the next two weeks." He said as he walked up to his desk.

"Like he'll do them. He's got Luca to take care of." He said as he stopped and turned to the Obelisk Student.

"We'll see about that!" Crowler said as he went on back to the lesson. After the lesson...Jesse rushed to Jaden to wake him up before Crowler could.

"Jaden. Come on Jay! Time to wake up!...Jaden Luca's crying." Jesse said as Jaden shot up.

"LUCA!...wait..." He sighed and groan. "Great, I fell asleep." He said as he sighed and stood up. Crowler notice how tired Jaden really was. "I'm just too tired to stay awake Jesse." Jess rubbed both of Jaden's arms.

"I know Jay. I know." He said as Crowler saw the bags under Jaden's eyes.

'_I guess taking care of a newborn is a lot more then I thought. Maybe I should drop those detentions._' Crowler thought as he watched them both leave. Jaden leaning against Jesse as he tried to stay awake. Crowler sighed and stop writing the slips and throw them away.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

That night, Jaden and Jesse worked on their homework while Luca slept in her crib. Jaden was slowly doing his while Jesse was nearly finished. Jaden sighed and Jesse turned to him.

"Everything alright, Jay?" He asked to the two tone brunette shook his head.

"No Jesse...I'm too tired to do anything." He said as he laid his head down. Jesse rubbed his lover's back, knowing he was right. Jaden was too tired to do any of his classwork, but he had to go to class.

"Things will get better Jay, just you wait. Luca will be old enough to be sleeping through the night and we'll get the sleep we need." He said as Jaden looked at him.

"How much longer will that be?" He said as a sweat dropped on Jesse's face.

"Couple of months."

"Great..." He said as they heard Luca coo. Jaden got up and walked over to her. He looked into her crib and saw her still asleep. Jaden blinked, but smiled at how cute she looked. "But...she's still cute at this stage." Jesse smiled at his lover and came up to him. Holding him close as they both looked at Luca as she slept. Just as Jaden was about to say something, Jesse's PDA went off. He clicked it and Sheppard appeared.

"Jaden and Jesse, I need you in my office tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Bring you're daughter with you." He said as the message ended. Both looked worried at each other...wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Why do I call the Student Communicators PDA? I really have no idea XD


	5. Can she stay?

Chapter 5- Can she stay?

* * *

><p><em>The next day...after lunch<em>

Both boys walked to Sheppard's office with Luca in Jaden's arms. Both worried what he was going and why to bring Luca with them. Jesse held Jaden's hand as they walked. When they enter, they both gasped. In Sheppard's office was Sheppard, Crowler, Napoleon and three adults. All three turned and Jaden's eyes widen. Both _his _parents were there. His Mother had orange hair and green eyes while his Father had brown hair and eyes. The other man was Jesse's Father who had teal hair and eyes. Jaden's partents were divorce, his Mother never wanted a boy and ended the marriage when Jaden was bout 3. Jaden covered Luca's head up fast when he saw her look at him. His heart raced in his chest.

"Ah there you two are. Sit and we can get this meeting started." Jesse walked over to his Father and sat next to him. Of course, they left a seat for Jaden in the middle between his parents. He didn't move. Both of them turned and looked at him.

"Come sit down Jaden now. I have way more important things things to do then be here." His Mother said as he shook. His Father came him a warm smile. He looked at his daughter who was staring at the door and he sighed. He walked up to the seat and sat next to them both. Switching Luca to his other side so his Mother couldn't see.

"Now...we can get on with this meeting. The reason why I called you three in is because we need to talk about the living arrangements for baby." Sheppard said as the three of them blink.

"What baby?" They asked as Jaden's Father turn to his left and saw Luca.

"Jaden...where'd the baby come from?" His Father asked as he looked down. He didn't say a word.

"Jaden Yuki! Answer the question now!" His Mother demanded and his Father looked at her. Glaring at her.

"How about asking it in a nicer way, Janet!" He said as Janet looked at her ex-husband.

"Always taking his side! You NEVER took my side, Harry! I was your wife!" She yelled to Harry.

"Maybe because he was our son who was ONLY a small child then!" He yelled back. Luca started to cry and Jaden stood up, so did Jesse. The both of them stopped yelling when Jesse uncovered Luca's head and all three gasped.

"Shhhh come on, honey. Don't cry. We're here." Jesse said as he stroked her forehead. Jaden held Luca close to tried to get her to stop crying.

"Jesse...since when did you become a parent?" His Father asked as Jesse looked at him with a brave face.

"Two months ago...and proud of it. Jaden and I are parents. We didn't find this baby on the island...Jaden gave birth to her and we've loved her ever since then!" Jesse said as their mouths dropped open.

"That is...sick!" Janet said as she stood up and Harry glared at her.

"You hush for a couple of minutes!"

"All of you! Please sit down! Jaden, please quiet it-"

"Her name is Luca!" He snapped at Sheppard who blinked.

"Very well. Please quiet her down." Sheppard said as Luca gave a yawn and Jaden smiled. He rocked her for a few minutes before she finally fell asleep. She held onto him close, knowing she'd be safe in his arms. He walked back to hit seat and sat in it.

"Now...as I was saying. Jaden and Jesse are in their 2nd to last year here and they have a baby. We think it is best that one of you bring it-I mean Luca with you while they finish school." He said as they both looked up at him.

"What!" They said at the same time in shock. Well Jesse was in shock and Jaden thought he was going cry.

"It's for the best. Your child is getting in the way of your education."

"She's not getting the way! Not in Jesse's! He's making A's!" Jaden said as he stood up.

"But she's getting in the way of your's, Jaden." He said calmly.

"So!"

"So, if this keeps happening, then you won't graduate." He said as Jaden looked at him.

"...family comes first. My child goes first. Our child comes first! I don't care if I make it to graduation!" He said. "If you make her leave, then I'm leaving! That means you'll be losing one of your best duelist!" He said as stood up and started to walk away.

"Let's go, Jesse..." His tears fell as Jesse stood up and walked back to him. He looked back at the adults.

"I'm sorry...but he's right. Our baby comes first." And Jesse followed Jaden. His Father watched him leave, so did Harry and Janet.

"Well...maybe we should go try and talk to them." Jesse's Father said as he stood up with Harry. Janet didn't get up, still showing she didn't love her own son.

"We will talk to Seto Kaiba about see if he will allow her to stay." Sheppard said as the three adults left. Janet went the other way while Harry and Jesse' Father went to the Slifer dorm. In the dorm, Jesse was watching Jaden play with Luca on the floor. Making her laugh of course. He smiled as hen watched the two he loved play together. There was a knock on the door and both boys looked up. Jesse got up, walked over to the door and saw their Father's.

"Dad..." Jaden said as Harry nodded.

"Hello boys..." Jesse's Father said to them. Jesse allowed them in and they saw Luca who smiled at them.

"Well look at this little angle." Harry said as they walked over to see Luca smile more at them. Jaden smiled at them and so did Jesse.

"Dad...I'm sorry." Jaden said as he looked down. Harry looked at him, confused.

"For what, Jaden?" He asked.

"For not telling you about Luca when she was first born." He said, a bit upset. Harry shook his head.

"Now Jaden, no need to for that! You were busy taking care of our Grandchild. But John and I have been thinking..." Harry said as they looked at him.

"If it comes to the point where Luca has to leave, I'll take care of her." John said as Harry nodded. Harry was in the military and couldn't take care of her while he was away.

"But if she has to leave, then I'm leaving. I'm not being separated from our child for a whole year and only getting to see her for 3 1/2 months." Jaden said in a very serious way.

"You are willing to leave this academy to stay by your child's side while her other Father works hard to graduate?" John asked as Jesse nodded.

"He's willing. We talked about it when we were coming back." Jesse said Harry nodded and looked at him son.

"Very well, Jaden. If you are willing to do that, then I will allow you to do so." Harry said as Jaden gave a nod. He looked down at Luca who blinked.

"Now which one of you want to hold your Granddaughter first?" Both glared at each other. Jaden and Jesse laughed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" John asked as Harry nodded and they did so. And John ended up winning. Harry chuckled and allow him. John walked over and picked her. She cooed when he picked her up.

"Hello Luca. I am your Grandpa. I will spoil you to death." He said as he made a funny face and she laughed. They smile as Luca laugh.

"I can tell she's going to be much like, you like Jaden." Harry said as he smiled.

"It's still early to tell, Dad." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well when you were this age, you laughed a lot." Harry said as Jesse chuckled.

"Well, there's our answer." Jesse said with a chuckle. John handed Luca to John.

"Hello my little grandchild. I am your other Grandpa." He said as he too made a funny face and she laughed. Jaden and Jesse were glad that Luca was enjoying her Grandpas. Now only thing was...what was she going to call them.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...Sheppard's Office<em>

A week had passed and Sheppard had called Jaden and Jesse in from class. They had gone to pick up Luca who was wide awake. They walked in to see only Sheppard and another person.

"Ah, boys. Come in." The man turn and they spotted dead in their tracks. Duel Academy's founder was standing in front of them. Seto Kaiba. He only stared at them as they came in and sat down. Luca looked at him and gave him a smile. He blinked and chuckled at her.

"Now boys. We all know this school is for teens like you who want to become better duelist's and go to the Pro Leads. Correct?" Kaiba asked as they nodded. "And you two became parents unexpectedly." Again, they nodded. "Let me ask you. What are you willing to do if I say she couldn't stay?" He asked the two parents.

"I'd go with my child and let Jesse stay back so he could finish up. We already made our minds. If Luca leaves then I leave." Jaden said as Jesse nodded. Sheppard gave a nod and Seto blinked at them. His face expression not changing.

"Well then...since she is your daughter and I do take family seriously...I say that the little stay with her parents for the rest of this year and next year. Is that clear, Chancellor Sheppard?" He gave him a look Sheppard who gave a nod. Jaden and Jesse smiled hugely.

"Thank you so much!" Jesse said as Seto chuckled.

"Like I said, I take family very seriously, Jesse." He said as they smiled. They both stood up and bowed to Seto who bowed back to them. Jaden and Jesse smiled as they walked back to the Slifer Dorm. Knowing that they were going to be a family for the rest of the year and next year.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Please, if the Chapter titles don't make any sense, please tell me and I'll change them XD Plus I think I used the wrong graduate ^^;


	6. First Christmas as a Family

Chapter 6- First Christmas as a Family

**A/N:** There will be some characters that I haven't mention yet since I didn't know where they'd come in, but there's only **TWO **that are coming in. They also happen to belong to a friend :3 So **please do not spam either of us**, she made them and I just added them because it isn't the same without them :3

* * *

><p><em>December 14...<em>

Students were getting ready to leave for winter break. Christmas was just around the corner and all couldn't wait. Especially Jaden and Jesse. This was going to be their first Christmas as a family. They were going to America for Christmas with John since the Warriors had invited them to come. Every year, they got to Utah to enjoy the cold weather, family, friends and the snow. They couldn't wait to get there to see the snow and spend time together. They were leaving tomorrow and getting their stuff packed for the trip. Jaden was reading to Luca while Jesse made him and Jaden some hot chocolate as he listen to Jaden read to their little one. She smiled as Jaden read to her.

"She really likes it when you read to her, Jaden." Jesse said as he nodded and went on to read to Luca. Jesse smiled as at them and finished making the hot chocolate. Jaden finished reading to Luca and put her down on the floor. He summoned Winged Kuriboh, Yubel and Neos out while Jesse summoned Ruby, Amethyst and Topaz out to keep Luca busy. Yubel looked over at the two lovers who watched their duel monsters keep their baby busy.

"You really brought us out just to keep her busy, my dear?" Yubel asked, not really impressed.

"Yes we did, Yubel. At least _try _and play with Luca." Jaden said as Yubel stared at him and sighed.

"Find. I will try, but only for you, my dear." She said as she went over to the others. Luca was laughing at Neos for some reason and he couldn't figure it out. They watched her laugh as they finished getting packed.

"She think's Neos is funny." Jaden said as Jesse nodded and kept watching. After they finished packing, Luca gave a yawn and laughed at Neos again. Jaden and Jesse notice and chuckled while checking the time. They're mouths dropped open. Luca should had been asleep an hour ago!

"I'll start making her bottle. Jesse you get her PJs out." Jaden told Jesse as he nodded. They had to unsummon most of the monsters, but keep Kuriboh, Ruby and Amethyst since she got Luca to sleep. Kuriboh and Ruby were keeping Luca busy while Amethyst was like a big pillow to the little one.

"Okay baby girl, here's your bottle." Jaden said as he sat next to her and gave her the bottle. She took it and after she was burped, changed and changed into her PJs. They set her in her crib and Amethyst came up to her.

"Luca, my little one. Hear my voice. Hear my lullaby." She said to Luca as she started to softly hum the lullaby. As she hummed it, Luca started to slowly close her eyes. Once she finished the lullaby, Luca was asleep. They smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my little one."

"Pii Pii!"

"Kuriii!" The three spirits said as they were unsummoned. Jaden covered her up and smiled.

"Good night Luca, we love you." Jaden said as he touched her cheek.

"We'll see you the morning, baby girl." Jesse said as he touched the other cheek. She smiled and they smiled back. They crawled into bed together. Jesse cupped Jaden's face and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Jaden." Jaden smiled at his lover and snuggled close to him.

"I love you too, Jesse. Good night." He said as he started to fall asleep next to his lover.

"Good night, Jay." And he fell asleep next to him too.

* * *

><p><em>December 15...Mid Morning<em>

Jaden and Jesse were finishing getting into their winter ware before getting Luca dressed and into hers. They couldn't wait to get Utah and see the snow. Luca was already up and playing with Ruby and Kuriboh to keep her busy. The door open and Luna came in warring her winter ware too.

"Hey you love birds. We're leaving in 15 minutes." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay! We'll be ready!" Jaden said as she chuckled again and left. Jaden finished up and picked Luca up. Kissing her cheek, taking her pacifier out of her mouth and bring her to the changing table. "Hey baby girl, excited to go play in the snow?" He asked as she blinked. As she knew what he was talking about. He chuckled and notice something about her hair. He looked and notice she was starting to show some teal in her brown hair.

"Jesse, Luca's got some of you're hair color!" Jaden said as Jesse looked at him and blinked.

"...she does?" Walks over to them and saw it. "Well would you look at that! She's got both our hair color!" He said as he and Jaden chuckled. After she was changed, Jesse gave her her bottle. (_A/N: Is that the way it's suppose to be written?_) As she ate, Jaden gather her cloths for today and her winter ware. Once she was burped and cleaned up, Jaden started to dress her. He tickled her after he finished dressing her and she giggled.

"Well...we got everything we need?" Jaden asked as he stood up with Luca in his arms and Jesse looked around the dorm before nodding.

"I think so. I packed all the diapers we'd need, toys, blankets, pacifier, clothes...hmmm...I think that's it." Jesse said as he looked through the bag.

"Okay! Then let's go meet the others." Jaden said as Jesse stood up with the bag and went to meet the others. All the others were waiting for the boat to come and also waiting for Jaden and Jesse to come down with Luca.

"Hey guys! Ready for break?" Blair asked as she came up to them and they nodded.

"We need this break. So we can spend more time with our little girl." Jaden said as Luca blinked. That made them laugh.

"Well Utah will be fun!" Lilly said with a wink.

"We can't wait to spend our first Christmas as a family!" Jaden said in an excited way.

"Ah, the first Christmas together." Sosuke said as he kissed Luna's nose. "Remember ours, honey?" She chuckled.

"How could I not, Speed King." She said with a smirk.

"Well we can't wait to see the snow." Jaden said as the others nodded.

The boat arrived and everyone was on. Luca was being held by Hassleberry while Jaden and Jesse looked out the sea. They needed a moment together so they could talk since this month was busy for them.

"You know Jaden...after next year, it'll just be the three of us." Jesse said as Jaden gave him a nod. He smiled at the fact they'll be together after next year without any classes in the way.

"Yeah...it'll be great. No classes getting in the way." Jaden said as Jesse nodded and held him close.

"Yeah...just the three of us. Traveling and dueling while seeing the world and being a family." Jesse said as Jaden smiled and kissed his cheek. He laid his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"This break is what we needed." The Slifer Student said as his Obelisk lover nodded.

"Yeah. Exams, projects, essays, duel exams and taking care of Luca. It's a full time job!" Jesse said as Jaden chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, but taking care of Luca is worth it. She's our little pride and joy." He said with a smile as they looked back at her. She was blinking at Atticus who was trying to get her to laugh at his silly faces while Alexis held her. They both smiled at her, she was their daughter that they had no idea about, but love her with all their hearts. They chuckled when she grabbed onto his finger and didn't let go which he tried to get free. They shook their heads and looked back at the sea. The Ojamas appeared next to Chazz who wasn't doing anything and not paying attention to what was happening.

'_Hey boss! What's happening?_' Ojama Yellow asked as Chazz open one of his eyes to see the three spirits that bugged him to death.

"What do you think is happening! We're going home for Christmas! Now bug off!" Chazz said to the spirits as Ojama Green notice Luca.

'_Hey boss! Who's baby is that?_' Ojama Green asked as Chazz looked over and blinked at Luca.

"That's Jaden and Jesse's kid. Luca. Now bug off!" Chazz said as the three duel spirits looked at each other and flew over to Luca. She looked at them and blinked

'_HI THERE CUTIE! WE'RE THE OJAMAS! I'm Ojama Yellow and these are my brothers! Ojama Black and Ojama Green!_' Ojama Yellow said as they all gave the little one cheesy grins with her only blinking.

'_Hey there buttercup! I'm Ojama Black!_'

'_Hey sweetheart! I'm Ojama Green!' _Again, Luca only blinked, but giggled and reached for them. Chazz's mouth dropped open when she saw that she liked them. They cheered, but remember they were only spirits.

'_Hey boss! Summon us so we can play with Luca!_' Ojama Black said as he glared at three.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm letting you three come out just to play with a baby!" Chazz said to the spirits.

'_Awwwww! Please boss! We'll just be with her!_' They begged to their master.

"I said no and that's final!" He said as they frown.

"You're so mean, Chazz. Let them come out and play with Luca." Alexis said to the black Slifer who only blinked. His face expression not changing.

"I said no already! I'm not allowing it!" He said as he crossed his arms and Alexis shock her head.

"Okay then." Alexis said as she nodded to someone. A few minutes passed...

"YIPEE!" The Ojama's voices shouted. Chazz looked and again, his mouth dropped open. All three were summoned out and making Luca laugh by doing their crazy faces and doing some crazy dances.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET SUMMON! I DIDN'T SUMMON THEM!" He shouted which made Luca jump and start to cry. Jaden and Jesse turned quickly and rushed to her. Jaden took Luca into his arms and began to rock her, while at the same time, shushing her softly.

"Chazz! Don't shout near Luca! She's just a baby and you scared her!" Jesse said as Jaden glared at him.

"That glare doesn't scare me Jaden!"

"Chazz! Do that again or else." Luna warned as he frozen. He knew **NOT** to mess with her or else. No one truly knew what _Or Else_ meant, but no one wanted to find out since she was the oldest and leader.

"Or else what!" Chazz said, forgetting **NOT** to say that to her. Luna glance over from talking with Sosuke to glaring at her.

"Do you REALLY want to know, Princeton? Because I will most likely love to show you." She said as Sosuke put his hands on her shoulders as Chazz realized what he just said.

"Forget it!" He said as he walked away and Luna turned back to Sosuke and rolled her eyes. Sosuke chuckled at his fiancee and she chuckled back. Jaden had gotten Luca to calm down and rocking her with the Ojamas above them.

"Boy Jaden! You're good at rocking her! How'd you learn?" Ojama Yellow asked the Slifer parent as he looked at them.

"It's a way to calm a baby or to get them to sleep. And I'm was getting her to calm down which helped and...well...just want to keep rocking her." Jaden said as he kissed Luca's cheek. She smiled and blinked at the Ojamas who waved to her. Again, she only blinked.

"She sure is a cutie!" Ojama Black said as Jesse nodded to the three.

"Takes right after her Mother." Jesse said as Jaden blushed at Jesse's comment.

"Stop it." He said as Jesse chuckled and came over to the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Jaden and kissed the back of his neck. Jaden blushed twice as much.

"But it's true. She gets her looks from her Mommy." Jesse said as Jaden was as red as his Slifer Red blazer.

"Jesse...please, not right here. You're going to make me drop Luca and I don't want to hurt her. And you know I'd kill you if she got hurt because you made me." Jaden said as Jesse stopped and knew Jaden was serious. But he kept holding onto him and rested his chin on Jaden's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...Arriving to Tokyo, Japan<em>

That same day, the Warriors, Jaden, Jesse and Luca arrived in Toyko late in the night. All very hungry and tired when they arrived. The good thing was, they didn't have to leave for the airport till the next day in the afternoon which gave them sometime to sleep in and get some food. Luca was asleep in Jesse's arms as they arrived to their hotel. As Luna and Lilly checked them all in, the others were in the lobby on the couches, chairs and on the floor...half falling asleep since it was nearly 2 in the morning. Jaden was laying next to Jesse on the floor with Luca asleep on his chest. He smiled at his lover and their child as they slept. Lilly came over and pointed his nose.

"Yeah Lilly? I'm awake." He said as she squat down.

"Get the other's up. We're going to order some food before we go to bed." Lilly said as he nodded to the 2nd oldest Warrior as she stood back up. Jesse sat up and took Luca into her arms as he poked Jaden's cheek.

"Guys, come on. Get up. We're going to get some food before we go to sleep." Jesse said as some started to wake up. Jaden was one, but was barely awake. Jesse kissed him on neck and sucked on it which caused Jaden to fully wake from that. He blushed and Jesse let go.

"Good morning, Sleep Beauty." Jesse said as Jaden blushed at his lover.

"Why'd you wake me up. You know I'm tired." Jaden said as Jesse pointed to the twins who were bring in food they had order. All the others sat up when the smelled food. When they all were filled with food, they were given their room keys and headed to their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Room 28...Jaden and Jesse's room<em>

Jaden finished getting Luca into her PJs as Jesse finished getting into his PJs. He looked over at Jaden who was still in his cloths as he rocked their tired baby girl to sleep. He smiled and walked over to Jaden, took his chin and made him look up at him before kissing him. He blushed at Jesse when pulled apart.

"You get dress while I get her to sleep." Jesse said as he took Luca into his arms and started to rock her. Jaden just watched them and smiled at them. He gather his night cloths and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out, Jesse was on the bed with Luca next to him, asleep and holding onto his finger. He smiled at them and Jesse looked up to see his love.

"She's down." Jesse said as Jaden nodded and turned the lights off before he crawled into bed next to them. They both smiled down at their baby daughter.

"Our little angel."

"Our futur little duelist." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled as he kissed his forehead.

"She'll be our little angel duelist." Jesse said as Jaden nodded. He kissed Jesse's cheek before kissing Luca's forehead. Jesse did the same and kissed Jaden on the lips. Jaden kissed him back before they pulled apart and looked at Luca. Sleeping so peacefully and adorable. They kissed her cheeks and smiled.

"Good night, Luca. We love you. We'll see you in the morning." They both said as they fell asleep next to their little daughter.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...Arriving to Utah<em>

By late afternoon, they all arrived to the Warrior's winter home for Christmas break. There was no word if John had arrived, but he would. When they stepped out the limo, they saw the door open and a women came out. She wore a long sleeve light pink shirt, nearly white yet still pink long skirt, her dark brown hair hung above her shoulders, she had a flower apron and white slippers on her feet. She had one green eye and one red eye and a warm smile. This was the Warrior's Mother, Kelly Warrior.

"Welcome home my children and welcome guest!" She said as she welcomed them all.

"Hey Mama!" They called out as they came up and hugged her. Sosuke and Renn came up and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hello . You are looking stunning this day." Sosuke said as she chuckled.

"Oh Sosuke, no wonder Luna is marrying you." Kelly said as he gave a nod. She notice Jesse, Jaden and Luca and gave them a warm smile. "Oh you three must be Jesse, Jaden and little Luca. I'm Kelly Warrior, their Mother." She said as she came down to them and shook Jesse's hand.

"Yes we are. I'm Jesse Anderson, he's Jaden Yuki and that's Luca Yuki-Anderson." Jesse said as Kelly smiled.

"Welcome come in come in! Come into our home." She said as they followed her into the warm home. Their home was decorated for Christmas. There was a tree, not yet decorated which maybe for the others. There were some family members and one that stood out.

"Dad?" Jesse asked as John turned. He smiled and stood up with a smile when he saw his son and his Granddaughter.

"Well...I said I'd be here before you made it and here I am!" He said as he smiled at them. He walked up to them, hugged both the boys and kissed Luca on the head before he took her into his arms. "Hello my grand-baby. How have you been." He said as she smiled at him.

"She recognizes you, Dad." He said as John nodded.

"That's a good thing." He said as he tickled Luca's tummy and she giggled. Jaden smiled and sighed. Wishing his Father could be here for Christmas, but he was in the military and doing his duties. He just wished he could talked to him.

"Well about time my family arrived with our guest!" A voiced called. They looked up and saw a man warring a button up white shirt, black pants and belts and also black shoes. He had black hair that was bit long, but not as long as Warrior brother's hair. And he had blue eyes, much like Luna's eyes. He had to be their Father, Jafar Warrior.

"Hi Daddy!" The girls said as they kissed his cheek. Both could tell they were Daddy's little girls.

"Hey Dad." The boys said as they shook their hands. Jafar looked up and saw the boys and their daughter.

"Ah, you all must be Jesse, Jaden and baby Luca. Nice to meet you all. I am Jafar Warrior." He said as he shook Jesse's hand and Jaden's too.

"It's nice to you too, Mr. Warrior." Jaden said as Jafar laughed.

"Please, call me Jafar. Mr. Warrior is what my business people call me." He said as Jesse nodded.

"Okay Mr.-I mean Jafar." Jesse said as he laughed.

"Yes it'll get some time getting use to, do not worry Jesse!" He said as he chuckled. "Now, my Luna-Bear why don't you and your twin show the boys around? I've already shown John around." Jafar asked Luna and Lilly as they nodded.

"Sounds good! Come on guys." Luna said as John handed Luca to Jesse as they followed them. They showed them the kitchen where they meet their chef, dinning room, backyard, game room, dojo and a few more rooms before showing them their room. Their room had a Queen size bed that had winter color blankets, the room was a cream color and the carpet was a light gray. Snowflakes were on the walls and some hung from the ceiling. A crib near the bed that had snowy characters on the blankets and sheets. In the crib was a white snow owl plushie in the crib in a corner. There was also a flatscreen TV, a dresser, window seat, mirror and a bookshelf. There was also a bathroom that was big enough for them both plus Luca. The tub could fit all three and the shower could have Jaden and Jesse in there. The bathroom had warm colors and candles that also made it warm. They smiled around and went back into the room where they looked out the window and saw the backyard. There was no snow yet, but it was cold outside.

"Wow...I can't wait to see the snow fall soon." Jaden said as Luna nodded.

"It should start tomorrow. So you three can see it." She said with a chuckle. "So you guys can do anything in here. Below the TV are DVDs of Christmas movies and episodes. And on the bookshelf are Christmas books you can read to Luca." Luna said as she tickled Luca and she giggled.

"Thanks Luna." Jesse said as she gave a nod.

"Anything for you two. Well...three." She said with a chuckle and pointing to Luca.

"Why wasn't the tree decorated?" Jaden asked as she smiled.

"They wanted us to help so they didn't decorated it yet. We do it every year as a family. So tomorrow night, we'll be decorating it. So if you guys need anything, I'll be downstairs. We'll come to get you guys for dinner." She said as they nodded and she left. They both started to unpack all the cloths and things they packed for all three of them. Jaden got Luca's diapers, toys, blankets, pacifier and clothes out while Jesse put the clothes and put them away. After they got settled, Jesse turned on the TV and Jaden picked out a movie for them to watch. They watched it as a family, both Jaden and Jesse smiling while Luca blinked. They mainly smiled down at her then the movie.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...Early evening<em>

"Who's turn is it this year to put the star up?" Luke asked as he and the boys were untangling to lights while the girls put the ornaments on the tree.

"Ummm...I don't know." Luna said as Sosuke helped her up by picking her up to put an ornament in a high place.

"Well...I think Jaden, Jesse and Luca should. They are the guess." Kelly said as they looked up from helping with the lights.

"Hey that ain't a bad idea!" Lilly said as Renn did the same with Lilly. Both girls were on their lover's shoulders. They blinked.

"Are you sure? I mean...isn't that you're thing?" Jesse asked as Jafar looked up.

"Well, you are family to us. So you will get to put it on there." He said with a smile as the girls nodded.

"You guys are family to us so you'll put the star up." Luna said as they smiled.

"Thanks guys." Jesse said as they gave a nod. After they finished putting the rest of the ornaments and the lights up, Kelly came out with the star in her hands. She handed it to the boys at the top of the stars. They had always had a very tall tree and to put the star on top, they had to use the stairs to put it on. Jaden took it and walked to Jesse who held Luca. Jesse put his hand on the star too as they both got ready to lean over to put it on. Jesse held onto Luca tight as they lean over and put the star on the top together. They smiled as they did and walked back down to see it. The tree was finished now. It was beautiful. Filled with beautiful and colorful ornaments and lights and the star topped it off.

"It get's prettier and prettier each year." Sosuke said as he held Luna from behind.

"Yes to does." Jafar said as the chef came out.

"It is time for dinner! Come come come!" Chef said as they started to walk to the dinning room. They had a long dinning room table that fitted their whole family for Christmas at dinner. They enjoyed the dinner that was prepared by the chef, talking about the events coming up. Jaden fed Luca as he and Jesse talked with Luna, Lilly, Sosuke and Renn. Jaden hadn't touched his food because he couldn't help but watch his daughter eat.

"...you guys ready for Christmas?" That was what Jaden heard when he looked up.

"Yeah, we can't wait. The gifts arrived here, right?" Jesse asked as they nodded.

"And under the tree." Renn said as Jesse nodded.

"Good to hear." He said as he looked over at Jaden and his plate of food. "Jaden, you haven't touched you're food. Is something wrong?" He asked as Jaden shook his head.

"No, I can't stop looking at Luca." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled.

"Okay, just eat while you feed her." Jesse said as Jaden nodded and did so.

* * *

><p><em>A week later...Christmas Eve<em>

Christmas Eve has come and tomorrow was Christmas. Jaden and Jesse couldn't wait because it was going to be their first Christmas as a family and it would be Luca's first Christmas. The three of them were outside with the others who were enjoying snowball fights and snowboarding. Though they'd like to do that, they wanted to spend time with Luca since she was only a few months old and couldn't do anything. They both sat on the ground and just as they did...it started to snow again.

"Look Luca, do you see the snow?" Jaden said as Luca blinked and reached out for it. Jaden and Jesse laughed as she tried to catch them in her covered hand.

"I can't wait till she can start walking and we can walk in the snow." Jesse said as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah and do all the things we can do in the snow." Jaden said as Jesse got hit in the head with a snowball. He blinked and glared over at Luke who was laughing his ass off. He REALLY didn't like that guy for a few reasons. **A-** He was dating his sister, Jessica and **B-** He was dumbass and too damn hyper _(A/D: In other words, he's got ADHD =P) _He knew his sister loved him, but he wonder how she put up with him. Jesse wiped the snow off his face and out of his hair, he picked some some up and made it into a ball. He throw it and him, but he ducked.

"Ya missed!" He laughed as Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how my sister can deal with him." Jesse said as he turned back to Jaden and Luca.

"You say that every time, Jesse." He said with a chuckle.

"Well it's true!" Luca blinked at her Papa as he said that. He chuckled and took her into his arms. "You have a crazy uncle, you know that pumpkin?" She blinked at him as Jaden chuckled.

"She'll learn." Jaden said as he kissed her forehead. She cooed at her Daddy. He smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>That same night...<em>

Everyone was in the living area where they joined the ware fire, snuggled close with the one they loved and enjoying classic Christmas movies. Jaden and Jesse both were enjoying it and both looked down to see their little one started to fall asleep.

"I'll put her down." Jaden whispered as Jesse gave a nod and he stood up with Luca in his arms. When he walked into their room, he changed her diaper and PJs before wrapping her in a blanket. He began to bounce while rocking her. He walked to the window and saw the snow was still falling. He looked down at Luca who was staring outside. He smiled down at her.

"See that baby...it's called snow. It falls from the sky so we can play in it. I know you'll like when you get older." He said as she gave a yawn and he started to hum the lullaby Amethyst Cat sang to her. She slowly closed her eyes till she was fully asleep. He smiled again and kissed her forehead and laid her down next to him. He watched her sleep until he fell asleep. Jesse came up to see if Luca had fallen asleep yet since Jaden was taking a long time to come back down. Just as he was about to say something, he stopped and smiled. Jaden and Luca were both asleep in bed. He couldn't help but smile more since it was the two people he loved. He walked over to the bed and laid next to them. Watching them both before he fell asleep next to them.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...Christmas Day<em>

The next morning, everyone was excited. It was Christmas morning. The day to spend with family and friends. Jaden and Jesse couldn't wait to get the day started. Jaden finished getting Luca dressed as Jesse finished getting dressed. Jesse saw that Jaden had a huge smile on his face and he chuckled.

"Are your cheeks hurting, Jaden?" Jesse asked as he giggled.

"I can't help it! It's our first Christmas as a family." He asked as he kissed Luca's cheek and held her close. Jesse smiled and knew Jaden was right. He walked over to them and kissed them both.

"I know, Jay. I know" He said as he smiled before they both went down. Some of the others were already awake and enjoying the day.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Luna said as they came down.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Luna!" Jaden said as she walked over to them and picked Luca into her arms.

"And a merry Christmas to you, Luca." She said as she touched her nose which made Luca coo. Sosuke came over to them and kissed Luna's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, minna." Sosuke said as Luna smiled and kissed him back. By this time next year, Luna and Sosuke would be married.

"You too, Sosuke." Jesse said as he took Luca back into his arms.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kelly's voice called out as they went to enjoy the breakfast. As the day went on, everyone was enjoying the day. Jaden and Jesse meet a lot of the other Warriors, from uncles to aunts to cousins. They even meet a doctor who was an OBGY who ofter to be their doctor in case Jaden gets pregnant again which they agreed to. They all were enjoying the day. They went out and watched some of the men have a snowball war which ended up in Jesse being in the game. Dinner was served around 7 that night. They had all different foods that looked amazing to eat and desert was the best. They were also different sweets they had seen and never seen before. But the food was the best they had ever had. It was even better then the Obelisk food. After dinner, they all went into the living room where gifts were going to be open. The boys did that while the girls caught them and handed them off...or throw them.

"Okay! First one! Is small as hell!"

"Lucas!" Kelly's voiced warned. Nobody was allow to curse on Christmas day.

"Sorry! I forgot! Small as heck!"

"Thank you." Luke tossed it to Luna who looked and walked over to Jaden and Jesse.

"To Luca!" She said as Jesse took it from her. "You can open it when you get it. That's what we all do." Jesse started to open it, and Jaden picked the card up.

_Merry Christmas Luca_

_From Santa Claus _

"Well would you look at what!" Jesse said as Jaden looked and saw a necklace, too long for her now. It was sliver and had at the end, it was in the shape of a heart that had an 'H' and 'C' in the middle. Both not understand it. Jaden blinked and understood it a few minutes later.

"It means Elemental Heros and Crystal Beast!" He said as Jesse blinked at him.

"How do you know?" He asked as they were handed a few more gifts.

"That's our decks."

"Oh yeah." He said as they started to open their gifts. Jesse got a new watch, a camera, a new deck box and sweets. Jaden too got a new deck got, sweets, family album and a new laptop which caused Jesse's mouth to drop open. "Who gave you the laptop!" Jaden looked at the card and showed him.

_Merry Christmas Jaden :)_

_~Luna and Sosuke_

"I should had known!" He said as Jaden giggled.

"You didn't guess that it was Sosuke."

"No I didn't." He said as Jaden chuckled. Luca got a some cloths, some toys and a few blankets made by Luna and the other's grandparents. All were knitted and not bought which made it even more special. They now knew how the Warrior's spent Christmas and they made it feel as if they were part of the family too.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of days later...Night before returning back to Duel Academy<em>

Christmas came and went and New Years came and went. It was the night before they were to return to Duel Academy to finish their last couple of months before summer. Jaden was rocking Luca to sleep in the pink blanket that was knitted by the Warrior's grandparents while Jesse finished packing up. Jaden looked back at Jesse and smiled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you, Jesse?" He asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure, Jay. Just get Luca to sleep and then you head to bed." He said as he picked some cloths up and put the in suitcase.

"What about you?" He asked as he turned from the window and looked at Jesse.

"I'm sure, Jaden. It's okay. Just get Luca to sleep and then you head to bed. I'll be find." He said as Jaden shrugged and went back to rocking Luca. Luca laid her down on Jaden and slowly started to fall asleep, while holding onto him. He smiled down at his little princess and kissed her head. He walked to her crib and laid her down. Replacing his shirt with one of her plushies. He couldn't help but smile even more as he watched her sleep. Jesse walked over and wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist before kissing him.

"She's so peaceful." Jaden said as Jesse nodded.

"She is."

"Jesse..."

"Yeah?"

"In the future...if it'll happen...do you want to have more kids?" Jaden asked as Jesse blinked and thought for a minute.

"Well...it'd be nice...but can it wait till after we get out of Duel Academy and get jobs?" He asked to Jaden.

"I'm going into the Pro Leads...if I can. But if I can't, then I won't get a job. I'll just take care of Luca." He said as Jesse sighed.

"Come on...let's not talk about this now. We'll talk about it later on." Jesse said as Jaden gave him a nod. They got into bed, kissed each other before falling asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Okay y'all, listen. If you think these chapters could had ben written better, I'm sorry, but I will** NOT **be fixing them. Why? Here are some of my reasons:

**A**- This was based off a Role Play with a really close friend a couple of months ago. I remember almost everything clearly. I repeat, this story is based off a Role Play!

**B**- So when did Fan**FICTION** because FanNon-Fiction? Fiction means **NO REAL**! The facts **DO NOT** have to be correct, characters can be out of character!

**C- **I have no C XD

And if you disagree with me on my reasons...go ahead and spam about it. You're only making a fool out of yourselves and making me and my Role Playing Family laughing out asses off.

Thank you :3

~Mystic

_P.S. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_


	7. Date Night

Chapter 7- Date Night

* * *

><p><em>Four months later...<em>

Four months have passed since Christmas and it was April at last. Spring was here and winter was gone. There were only a few more months still summer of their senior year and they couldn't wait. During their Saturdays off, they spent sometime with Luca outside then inside. They would go to the beach most of the time and enjoy the sand and water. They also went into the Academy in case they needed to talk to a teacher, they'd both go and bring Luca. They didn't mind Luca coming with them, since they barely got to see her, they smiled at the little baby and got to business why they called them there. Dr. Crowler didn't like that they brought her to his class since she'd make noise and make either Jesse or Jaden giggle while listening to him. They'd also visit the other dorms and it ended up in the girls going crazy over how cute Luca was. They didn't mind at all. On this Saturday, this was raining and they couldn't go out. As much as they didn't wanted too, they stayed inside and worked on a few things. Jaden working on an essay while Jesse working on a project and their little one was taking a nap. Just as they were working on their stuff, Jesse got an idea.

"Hey Jay! Why don't we go out tonight?" Jesse said as Jaden looked over at him with a puzzled looked.

"Go out? Where's there to go?" Jaden asked as Jesse chuckled.

"Well there is the beach and there is hot springs." He said as Jaden thought for a minute and looked over at Luca. Sleeping next to Ruby, Kuriboh and Amethyst. She looked so peaceful then and Jaden sighed.

"Maybe next week Jesse." He said as he went back to his essay. Jesse blinked and got up. He walked over to Jaden, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"I think tonight is the prefect night. It'll stop raining and we can go out and have some time to ourselves. We haven't had a date since Luca was born and I think it's prefect now. Come on Jay, please! We can get someone to watch her. She'll be find." Jesse said to him as he sucked on his neck...causing Jaden to blush.

"Jesse..." Jaden started and realized Jesse WAS right! They hadn't had a date since Luca was born and they needed a night out together. Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse's check.

"Sound good to me now." He said as Jesse smirked and him and kissed him.

"Okay. Let me go see if Luna and Lilly will watch her tonight." Jesse said as he started to walk toward the door.

"You know they'll say yes in a heartbeat." He said as Jesse chuckled. Jesse walked down the stairs and to the Protector's dorm which was once Chazz's old dorm till they came and liked the room. He knocked on the door and Luke open the door.

"Hey Luke. Can I talk to Luna and Lilly?" He asked his sister's boyfriend.

"Sorry, they ain't here. All girls in the bridal party are looking at dresses right now." Luke said as Jesse's mouth dropped open.

"When will they be back?"

"Later tonight."

"Damn! I need to ask them something."

"What is it? If they get back before afternoon portal, I'll tell them." He said as Jesse blinked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked as Luke chuckle.

"Becuase Louis and the other boys are behind me." Pointed behind him and Jesse saw the others. Louis, Hudson, Sosuke, Renn, Hanto, Gunpei and Hiroto.

"Okay. Ask them if it's alright if they can watch Luca tonight. Me and Jay are wanting to go out and we need someone to watch her." Jesse said as Luke nodded.

"Sure and you know they'll say yes in a heart beat." Luke said as he gave a nod and went back up.

* * *

><p><em>Later that afternoon...Hot Springs<em>

It was late afternoon when the girls came back. Luna and Lilly had agreed to watch Luca while they went on their date. They were going to go to the hot springs first and then go take a walk on the beach. Jaden was already in the water, waiting for Jesse to come in. He relax...just what he needed. Taking care of a 7 month old was hard work and on top of that was school work. Though it was all worth it. Jesse came in and sat next to Jaden who smiled as he sat down.

"Ahhhh~" Jesse said as he too started to relax. "This feels good."

"Yeah it does." Both relax for a while.

"HEY JADEN!" Jaden open his eyes and saw Jesse a few feet away from him.

"Yeah Jesse?" He asked as Jesse held up Jaden's towel. His mouth dropped open and he blushed. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Then come and get it!" Jesse said as Jaden swam over to him. Jesse laughed and swam under, causing Jaden to freeze.

"Jesse! This isn't funny! Give me my towel back!" He said as Jesse came up behind him and brought him into his arms. Jaden blush twice as much.

"There, your towel is back. So you can stop the blushing." He said with a chuckle and Jaden rolled his eyes. But kissed his cheek.

"No wonder why I love you." He said and Jesse dipped him.

"Love you too Jaden." He said as he kissed Jaden.

* * *

><p><em>That night...At the Beach<em>

After the hot springs, both Jaden and Jesse walked to the beach for a walk before heading back for the night. Jaden held onto Jesse's arm as they walked.

"We need to do this more offend. Just go out for the night and take a small break from taking care of Luca and doing all the school work." Jaden said as Jesse nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll do one each week." Jesse said as Jaden looked at hm.

"Why not ever _other _week, Jesse." Jaden said as Jesse chuckled.

"Okay. Ever other week sounds good." He said as they stopped and sat down. Looking up at the stars. Jesse looked at them and then at Jaden. "I can see the brightest star."

"Where?" Jaden asked as he looked for it. Jesse chuckled.

"The brightest star is you, Jaden." Jesse said as Jaden looked at him. Blushing a bit. He looked down with a smile.

"You haven't said anything like that in a long time."

"I know Jay. But you will forever be the brightest star." He said as he took his chin and made Jaden look at him.

"What about our daughter?"

"Her too. You both will be the two brightest stars." He said as Jaden smiled and kissed his cheek again. They both stared at the stars a bit longer, till Jaden looked at Jesse.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked Jesse as he looked down at him.

"Yeah Jaden?" Jesse asked as he looked down and Jesse knew something was wrong. "Jaden...what's wrong?"

"Jesse...I think I'm pregnant again." He said as Jesse's mouth dropped open.

"What! And we went into the hot springs! Jaden!"

"I said I _**THINK **_I am! I don't know if I am or not! I've been having the sighs!" Jaden said as Jesse stood up.

"You THINK Jaden! Why didn't you go to the nurse to get a test?" Jesse said to Jaden. He could not believe what he just told him. There could be some harm done to the baby because Jaden went in the hot springs.

"I did! I haven't gotten them back yet! Jesse I'm sorry! But I was positive I wasn't pregnant so that's why I went into the hot spring!" Jaden said as he stood up. He looked as he was about to cry, though didn't show it yet.

"Jaden Yuki I do **NOT** know what I will do if something happens to that baby!" Jesse said as Jaden came to his breaking point.

"**I FUCKING SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND! I ALREADY FUCKING SAID I THINK I'M PREGNANT! THE FUCKING TEST HASN'T COME BACK YET AND I'M STILL POSITIVE THAT I'M NOT PREGNANT DAMNIT!**" Jaden shouted, causing Jesse to jump. Tears ran down his face and Jesse saw them. It broke Jesse's heart, knowing he could had just hurt Jaden's feelings. Jaden fell to his knees and cried. Jesse felt horrible now. He kneeled down by Jaden and held him close.

"I'm sorry Jaden...I shouldn't had said that. I'm just worried about you and the baby. Please forgive me." He said as Jaden looked up and saw Jesse holding him and heard him. Jaden laid his head on Jesse's chest.

"I'm sorry too, Jesse...I shouldn't had gone in not knowing if I was or not pregnant. And if anything happens to the baby...I swear I will never do that again!" Jaden said as Jesse laid his head on Jaden's head and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't get mad like I just did. Everything will be alright. Come on, let's finish this date night with a smile and not a frown...okay?" Jesse said as Jaden looked up at him. Tears still falling down. Jesse wiped them away and kissed his nose.

"Okay." He said with a smile and Jesse kissed him.

"I love you forever Jay."

"I love you forever too, Jesse." And they both kissed before returning to the dorm for the night.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

I changed it to **T **because later on, something will happen to Jaden. You'll have to wait and find out what happens to him!

Is Jaden pregnant again? Did the hot springs cause any damage to the baby if he is =o Wait for chapter 8!


	8. First Birthday

Chapter 8- First Birthday

* * *

><p><em>A few months later...<em>

A few months have passed and Jaden, Jesse and Luca were in Hawaii for summer break. It had turned out that Jaden _**wasn't **_pregnant again. Although they were glad that he wasn't pregnant again, they do wish that they were expecting again. But they'd try again soon right after graduating the academy. It was a week before they were going to return for Senior year and...it was also going to be a year Luca was born. They've loved all the moments they'd had with her. She's learned to crawl and walking and soon, they hope she'll say her first word. Since she was born on the night before classes started, they were going to have her party this week...which was on this day.

Jaden was up before Jesse so he could help decorate the party with the girls. The boys slept in until about eight when the twins woke them up and told them to go pick up the cakes. Jesse went along with them so he could do something else. Jaden walked up to their room to see Luca awake and standing up with a huge smile on her face when she was Jaden. She looked a lot like Jaden, but the tips of her bangs and the ends were teal. She also had Jesse's eyes, but looked a lot like Jaden.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he picked her up, kissed her cheek and held her close. "You know what today is? It's your birthday party!" He said as she giggled when he tickled her belly. He changed her and got her dressed for the day. He wouldn't believe this little baby was his and Jesse's and turning 1 next week. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes as he remember a memory he had.

_~Flashback~_

_Jaden was asleep in bed, but not under the covers. His hand was on top of something. It was his 2 week old baby girl...sound asleep on his chest. He was tired from getting up last night since his lover, Jesse, had a huge test he couldn't miss. Usually, Jaden would take care of Luca during the day while Jesse did the getting up in the middle of the night so Jaden could rest. But he didn't mind. He loved his little baby. He open his eyes after a good nap and smiled at her. Still asleep on his chest. She was so cute on his chest, cuddled in the little ball. He smiled at her and keep watching her. He smiled and sat up...taking her into his arms and standing up. He walked over the rocker and sat down, starting to rock her. He looked at the time and smiled, Jesse would be walking in any minute now. He looked down at Luca and smiled even more. Though he didn't hear Jesse come in. Jesse smirked and grabbed the cramra and snapped the picture. Jaden looked up and smiled. He 'shh' him and Jesse walked over._

_"Look at her...she's so peaceful." Jesse whisped as Jaden nodded._

_"Yeah...she is." He said as he kissed Jesse on the cheek. _

_"Thank you Jaden." He said as Jaden looked up at him._

_"For what?"_

_"For giving me this child and for finding you." He said as Jaden blushed, but smiled._

_"You're welcome, Jesse." He said with a blush and Jesse kissed his soul mate._

_~End of flashback~_

Jaden reopen them and picked of Luca. A tear wanting to fall any minute now as he thought of how small she use to be. He held her close as the tears started to come down.

"Oh baby girl...you've grown up so much since you were born, honey. We had no idea you were in me and we love you deeply, Luca." Luca only blink as Jaden held her close. Not understanding what he was saying or why he was holding her close. He looked back at her, into her eyes and smiled at her.

"You'll understand soon, honey." He said as he tickled her belly and walked downstairs. Wiping his tears away. Jaden had also forgotten that today was also _HIS _birthday and that they were also going to have something for him later on. When he was at the middle of the stairs, the girls smiled at them.

"Hey Luca!" Tiffany said as she came up and tickled her. Luca giggled. "You ready for your party?" Again, Luca giggled.

"She's ready!" Jaden said as the girls chuckled while they finished a few things. Jesse and the others walked in with the cakes. Two belonging to Luca and one belonging to Jaden, which was hidden by Luke.

"Hey baby girl!" Jesse said as Jaden turned and smiled.

"Look Luca, it's Papa!" Jaden said as Jesse came over and tickled her belly and she giggled. Jesse chuckled and kissed Jaden's check.

"You doing okay?" Jesse asked as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because you were really restless last night and I thought you'd be tired." He said as Jaden blinked.

"I was? Well...I'm not tired. If I am, then I don't notice it."

"You'll crash later." Luke's voice called from the kitchen where he was putting Jaden's cake away. A sweat drop fell on Jaden's face when he heard Luke.

"Well let me put these up and I'll come help in here." Jesse said as he turned.

"We got in here Jesse. Go help Kelly and Jafar in the dinning room." Jessica said as he gave a nod. When he got into the dinning room, Kelly was putting balloons on the chairs and Jafar was putting the table cloth on.

"You guys take birthday's seriously even when it isn't one of your own." Jesse said as they looked up and Kelly gave him a warm smile.

"Birthdays are very important to our family. When it's one of our own's, our's or a friend's, we make sure they have a birthday to remember." Kelly said as Jafar gave a nod.

"Yes. Birthdays are the day celebrate the day of someone's birth. So we celebrate with amazing cakes, wonderful food and a party like my wife said, a birthday to remember." Jafar said as Jesse chuckled.

"I don't know if Luca will remember."

"Oh the first birthday is always the fun. I remember when the twins had their first birthday." Kelly said with a smile.

"Which ones? Luna and Lilly or Tiffany and Rex?" Jesse asked, reminding them they had two sets of twins.

"Oh our oldest. Luna and Lilly. When they were turning 1, we wanted to go BIG! So we invited all of our family remembers to come to their first birthday. We had dressed them in colors so we could tell them apart." Kelly started.

"Which happen to be the colors of their blankets when they were first born." Jafar said as Kelly giggled.

"I didn't notice until Jafar told me that night. Lilly had purple on and Luna had white on." Kelly said as she sat down.

"And she was 8 months along with Lucas." Jafar said as Jesse sat down.

"And a few months after Luna and Lilly were born..." Jesse said started.

"We tried again and well...when the twins turned 1, I was 8 months along with Lucas." Kelly said as Jafar gave a nod.

"We wanted to try as much to have their ages close together. And we did that with the first three pregnancies. Rex and Tiffany weren't plan, but we were overjoyed that we were expecting again. And that it was also twins!" Jafar said as Kelly nodded.

"They came about 2 years later after Louis was born." Kelly said as she held up two fingers."

"And let me guess...Luna and Lilly were 4, Luke was 3 and Louis was 2...right?" Jesse said as they nodded.

"Right. And right after they were born...we didn't plan to have anymore for a while. But a couple of years later, Kelly became pregnant with Katlina. Luna and Lilly were 6, Lucas was 5, Louis was 4 and the other twins were 2." Jafar said as Jesse nodded.

"Which was 2 years. But I thought it was a couple of years." Jesse said as they nodded.

"After the twins turned 2, we wanted to wait a couple of years before trying again. But that didn't happen. She too was unexpected, but we were very glad we got her."

"What about Hudson?"

"We adopted him. We didn't tell any of our children about him until it was official." Jafar said as Kelly gave a nod and looked up at the clock.

"Well I think we should get back to work. Enough of talk. LaMonst! Please bring in the trays for the cakes." Kelly called out to the family chef.

*"Oui, madame!" He called out as he brought them in. Along with a few other trays of mini food. Jesse picked up the big cake and put it on the big tray. That cake had _Happy Birthday Luca _on it in pink icing. The cake had the colors of the rainbow. He then set the small cake on the small tray and chuckled at the small cake. It was Winged Kuriboh was a 1 on it. He had a feeling Jaden ordered these cakes because of kuriboh.

"Oh Jaden, what am I going to do with you." He said as he chuckled. He finished helping the Warrior parents out before going back into the living room to see Jaden playing a little game with her. He chuckled when she started to clap.

"That's my girl." Jaden said as he kissed her cheek and she giggled. Jesse walked over and picked Luca up, causing Jaden to looked up. He chuckled and watched Jesse kiss Luca.

"Hey baby girl. Were you a good girl to Daddy?" He asked as he tickled her belly and she giggled. Jaden smiled at his small family, his boyfriend and their child. Luca squealed, causing Jesse to jump. Jaden laughed and so did Luca, by clapping her hands. Jesse blinked, but smiled. He kissed his cheek and tickled her.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as she smiled at him. After a few hours, everyone gathered in the dinning room where both cakes were out. Luca was in her high chair and her parents were behind her, getting pictures done.

"Alrighty! I think that's enough pictures right now!" Kelly said.

"In other words, it's time for the smash cake to get SMASHED!" Luke joked as they got the smaller cake in front of Luca. They all started to sing _Happy Birthday _and Jesse took Luca's hand and put it on the cake. He pressed her hand on there. They all clapped as they finished and Luca started to smash up the cake. LaMonst took the bigger cake to be cut up while the others watched little Luca smash her cake up and get all messy.

"I'll make sure a bath is ready for her when she's finished." Kelly said as Luca laughed and got some of the cake on both Jaden and Jesse who laughed. More pictures were taken as Luca put more of the cake on her parents who didn't mind. They just laughed enjoyed this fun moment with Luca.

"You two look so cute with cake on you're face." Tiffany joked as they chuckled.

"Jaden looks adorable." Jesse said as he blushed and Jesse kissed his cheek while adding some cake onto his face.

"Hey!" Jaden laughed as he laughed too.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

After the day's activies, Luca got bathed and open some of her presents which were mainly stuff duel monsters and a few toys. Jaden was putting Luca into her crib for the night after he had dressed her in her PJs. He watched her sleep for a few minutes and turned around. When he did, his eyes widen when he saw Jesse standing there with a cake with a candle and a present. Jaden blinked at Jesse.

"Jesse? What's with this?" He asked as Jesse chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Jaden." He said as Jaden gasped. He forgot today was _his_ birthday. He covered his mouth, feeling stupid that he forgot, but it was a good reason. He was celebrating nearly a year of life with Luca. He uncovered his mouth and smiled at Jesse. Jesse set cake on the table and walked over to Jaden with the box.

"To the love of my life." Jesse said as Jaden took the box. He started to unwrap it until he got to a medium size box and a card. He set the bigger box down and picked both the card and box up. He open the card up and started to read it.

_To the love of my life,_

_Words can't be put into a sentence for how much I love you, Jaden. You were the missing piece of my life and now...we have a beautiful daughter together now. I'm bless to have found you and I'm so happy I can call you my lover.  
>No...<em>

_Better yet..._

_ My soulmate for life..._

_The Mother/Father of our child._

I love you forever Jaden.

_Happy Birthday Jaden_

_~Jesse_

Jaden smiled at Jesse as he finished reading the card. Just as Jaden was about to say something, Jesse caught his words.

"Wait and thank me after you open your gift." He said as Jaden blinked and nodded. He put the card down and picked the medium box up. He unwrapped that and open it. He gasped when he saw what was inside. Inside was a necklace. The necklace had two parents, holding onto each other by their arms with one of their arms holding onto a child's arms, connecting. A family of three. A family that had a strong bond. Jaden felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. He looked up at Jesse who had a soft smile on his face.

"Jesse..." He started. He didn't know what to say.

"Like it?" He asked as Jaden looked back at the necklace.

"Like it? I'm...I'm speechless! Jesse it's beautiful." He said as Jesse smiled and took the necklace out and put it around Jaden's neck.

"There." He said as Jaden turned to him and Jesse's smile widen.

"H-how does it look?" Jaden asked as Jesse kissed him. Jaden blushed, but kissed him back. They pulled apart for air a few minutes later and Jesse looked deep into his eyes.

"You look outstanding, Jaden. It was made for you." He said as Jaden cried even more and hugged Jesse.

"Thank you so much, Jesse. I love it!" He said as Jesse hugged him back.

"Anything for you, love. You're welcome." He said as they let go and Jesse picked the cake up and lit it. "Make a wish and blow out the candle." He said as Jaden closed his eyes and made a wish. He blow the candle out and smiled at Jesse.

"My wish already came true."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"To be with the man I love and our child." He said as Jesse smiled and cut the cake. He gave Jaden a piece and cut him one too.

"Well..my did too." He said as Jaden smiled.

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you and I love you forever." Jaden said as Jesse kissed his forehead and looked at Jaden.

"You're welcome and I love you forever too, Jaden. And...happy birthday." He said as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Luca's REAL birthday is December 23, but to go along with the fanfic and the Role Play, it had to be in the first month of school :] And if anyone didn't know, Jaden/Judai's birthday is August 31 :D

Sorry about not updating so soon! I was working on _Separated Family_ :)

*_Oui, madame_ means in french _Yes madam!_

Go to my profile to see what Jaden's necklace really looks like ^.^


	9. Senior Year Begins

Chapter 9- Senior Year Begins

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

"I can't believe it's been a year since we had Luca." Jesse said as Jaden nodded. Jaden held Luca in his arms are they walked back to their dorm to start unpacking. It was now their senior year and couldn't wait to also couldn't wait till they graduate.

"Yeah, it's been a year since you were born Luca." He said as she looked up and blinked. She smiled at them and squeal laughed at them both. They both laughed and started their way up the stairs to their dorm room. They walked in and set Luca down on the floor where Kuriboh, Ruby and Amethyst were summon to keep her busy while they unpacked. Jaden unpacked Luca's cloths while Jesse unpack theirs. Jaden had a smile on his face as he put their daughter's cloths away and Jesse chuckled.

"I see you smiling every time you put her cloths away." He said as Jaden looked up and chuckled.

"I can't help it! It's just..." Look back at Luca, playing with the three spirits. "I can't help BUT smile. I mean...look at her. Anything that belongs to her, I can't help be smile. She's our little girl." Jaden said as Jesse nodded and looked back at Luca too. She had caught Ruby and squeezing the life out of her, thought Ruby didn't mind at all. She and Kuriboh had gotten use to it as time went on with her doing it.

"I know Jay. I know." He said as he went back to putting their cloths up. Jaden finished putting Luca's cloths up and started to fold the blankets that they'd use tonight when she went to bed. Jesse stood up and got a few more things out while Jaden check the time. They had about four hours till the welcome back dinner. He picked Luca up and looked at Jesse.

"Want to go see the others? They haven't seen her since we left for summer." Jaden said as Jesse gave a nod.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go." He said as they unsummoned their monsters and headed towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. When they first enter, they spotted Syrus and Chazz.

"Hey! Syrus! Chazz!" Jesse called over as they turned and saw the family.

"Hey guys! Hi little Luca." Syrus cooed at her as she squeal laughed, causing the two boys to jump. Jaden and Jesse laughed while Luca had a huge smile on her face.

"Ow! That kid's got some lungs!" Chazz said as she clapped her hands while giggling.

"I thought I heard a squeal." A voice said as they turned and saw Alexis standing there.

"Look Luca, it's Aunt Alexis!" Jesse said as Jaden put Luca on the floor and she walked over to Alexis who gasped.

"And Uncle Atticus!" He said as he popped up from behind Alexis.

"She's walking! How adorable!" Alexis said as Luca laughed and Alexis picked her.

"Yup. She is! She started to walk a few days before we left to come back here." Jaden said with a smile.

"We've got it on the laptop if you guys want to see it later on." Jesse said as Jaden nodded.

"Sounds good. We'll check it out later. So you guys ready for senior year?" Alexis asked as they nodded.

"You bet we are! We just can't wait to graduate and spend more time with Luca." Jaden said as he walked over and rubbed her head. She smiled big at her Mommy/Daddy.

"Bet so." Alexis said as she handed Luca back to Jaden.

* * *

><p><em>That Afternoon...Welcome Back Ceremony <em>

All students gathered into the academy and into the dueling arena for the Welcome Back Ceremony. Jaden and Jesse were with their friends who were going gaga over Luca since they hadn't seen her in MONTHS! They smiled as their friends make funny faces at Luca to make her laugh.

"Welcome back to Duel Academy students!" Chancellor Sheppard said as everyone got quiet. Jesse took Luca into his arms and started to hum a lullaby to get her quiet since it was time for her nap. "I welcome those who are returning to us and welcome those who are coming to us! Welcome back!"

"She down yet?" Jaden whispered to Jesse as he looked and saw she was fast asleep, holding onto his vest. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah." Jesse said as Jaden nodded as they turned back to Sheppard.

"I want all the seniors to stand up!" All stood up. "These are our graduating seniors who will go on to do great things! Enter the pro leads, go to college, become teachers, doctors, lawyers. Begin their lives, find love and start a family." Sheppard said as Jaden and Jesse looked down at Luca. Both smiled. "So I say to all of you who aren't graduating, encourage them to finish this year and go on to college to have an excellent life." He said as all lower class men started to clap. Jesse started to think what he was going to do. Should he go to college or join the pro leads like Jaden had plan to? He looked down at Luca and sat down. He wanted to give her and Jaden a good life and bring in good money to support them. He worried if he joined the leads, he'd lose and not be able to support them. And what if the same happens to Jaden? He sighed and rubbed Luca's cheek.

'_I'm going to give you and you're Father a good like, Luca. I promise you that, honey._' Jesse thought as they were dismissed and started their way back to the dorms.

* * *

><p><em>That Night...<em>

Jaden was humming the lullaby to Luca as it was time for her to fall asleep. He was rocking her as she started to slowly fall asleep in Jaden's arms. Jesse was on Jaden's laptop and searching for duel colleges. Knowing he could get into one with his grades and major in something that'll bring in money.

"Good night, honey. We'll see you in the morning." Jesse heard Jaden said to Luca. He set the laptop aside and went over to them. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Night kiddo. We love you." He said as Jaden smiled and followed Jesse to their bunk bed. Jaden snuggled with Jesse who got back on the laptop.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" He asked as Jesse looked at him.

"Colleges. Thinking which one I should go to." He said as Jaden blinked and looked at him.

"I thought you were going to enter the pro leads with me?" He asked as Jesse looked at him and touched Jaden's cheek.

"What if something happens and I can't support my lover and daughter? I'm going to enter, but I want to have a good job just in case something happens." He said as he went back to searching and Jaden blinked, yet understood.

"Okay...well night Jesse." He said as he kissed Jesse's cheek and Jesse returned the kiss.

"Night love." He said as Jaden turned off the lights and snuggled under the blankets as Jesse searched for a college to attend.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

Sorry this is short ^^; I'm starting to run out of ideas. If you've got any, **PLEASE **PM me =3


	10. Our Life Begins

Chapter 10- Our Life Begins...

* * *

><p>It was now the end of Jaden and Jesse's senior year. Both had worked hard to make the grade to graduate. Jesse was working twice as hard to get into the college he had picked. He was going to major in teaching, along with Aleixis. He knew he was going to give his lover and child a good life. Jaden on the other hand, didn't know if he was going to go to college. He wanted to travel, but with Luca, he didn't know if that would happen. But...if it happen or not, he didn't mind. As long as he had his family. But if he did decide to travel, he'd wait till Luca could walk or wait till Jesse finished school and find a job.<p>

It was night of the Senior awards. All the seniors, teachers and protectors were gathered in Obelisk Dorm for the ceremony. Most of the seniors were award with good grades and hard work. Jaden was awarded with having an excellent winning streak at the academy and Jesse was award with awarded for having one of the highest grades. _(A/N: The Seniors haven't taken their final exams yet =p)_ Just towards the ceremony and before dinner was served, there was one more award to be given out. Luna walked up with Luca in her arms, allowing Sheppard and Crowler to take a break for this award.

"Good evening everyone. I am the Duel Academy Protector Caption and everyone should know who this little cutie is. Luca and I will be giving out the final award tonight." She started as Luca had a huge smile on her face and some went aww. Jaden and Jesse smile as they saw her clap. "This award goes to someone who's life changed a year ago. He has worked hard to pull up his grades to have a good life when he graduate."

Luna said as she whispered something in Luca's ear. "I'd like to award this award too..." Luna said whispered again in Luca's ear.

"Da da!" She squealed out. All clapped as Jaden blinked. He smiled and stood up and walked up there. He was given his award by Luna who hugged him and Luca grabbed on to him.

"Good job, Jay." She said as he smiled.

"Thanks Luna." He said as they let go and Jaden pecked Luca's nose. She smiled at him. "And you too, baby girl." They all went to their tables as the food came out and served.

After the ceremony, Jaden and Jesse walked back to their dorm with a sleeping Luca in Jaden's arms while they both held hands.

"Well that was nice. Not much longer till we graduate." Jesse said as Jaden nodded and looked down at Luca.

"Yeah...I can't wait." He said as Jesse kissed his cheek as they made it to their door. The next day, Jaden was returning back from picking something up for Jesse from the card shop. He returned with it and saw Jesse working on an essay.

"I got what you needed. Is Luca asleep?" He asked as Jesse shrugged.

"Why don't you check?" He asked as Jaden nodded. Jesse smirked as Jaden checked. Luca was asleep, but not in the same shirt he dressed her in. On the shirt it had written _Will you marry me?_ on it. Jaden blinked and turned to Jesse. But Jaden gasped when he saw Jesse on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Jesse..."

"Yuki Jaden, will you do the honor of marrying me and finally completing our family?" Jesse asked as Jaden couldn't believe what he was asking him. He smiled and walked over to him, kissing his lips.

"I think you know my answer, Jesse." He said as Jesse smirked and open the box. He open the box to show his ring, the middle gem was red for of course Slifer Red. He slipped it onto his finger and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you more, soon to-be-_wife_~" He joked as Jaden rolled his eyes. They heard Luca waking up. They both smiled and walked over just as she stood up. Wanting up. Jesse picked her up and she looked and saw Jaden's ring. She reached for it and he showed her. Her eyes lit up.

"She likes shiny things." Jesse said as Jaden laughed.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...Graduation <em>

"Yuki Jaden!" Sheppard called Jaden as he stepped forward.

"Hai!" He said as he was handed his diploma _(A/N: I'M SORRY ^^; I don't know what Japan calls him) _as everyone clapped. Jesse, Syrus, Chazz and Alexis had graduated with the highest grades in their class and going on to college. And yes, everyone knew of Jaden and Jesse's engagement. They wanted to celebrate for their future marriage. All their friends who haven't graduated come over to them all hugged all of them. Luca came wobbling over to everyone and was picked up by Atticus who gave her to Jesse and Jaden. They all congratulated them on their engagement for the 100th time. And that night, they all celebrated their graduation and Jaden and Jesse's engagement.

"You two will defently live happily every after." Atticus said as they nodded, looking down at Luca who was playing with Ruby and Kuriboh.

"So do you two have any wedding plans yet?" Blair asked them as they nodded.

"Yup. Next spring is the big day." Jesse said as Jaden nodded.

"What about the honeymoon?" Atticus asked as they shrugged.

"Not sure yet. We want to get marry about late May a week after we get out for summer so after the wedding night, we'll head out to where ever we chose. But it's got to be family friendly since we're bring Luca with us." Jesse said as he pointed to Luca who had a huge smile on her face.

"There is Disney." Syrus said as they nodded.

"We were thinking that too. And get, might be the place we pick." Jaden said as they nodded. Jesse picked up Luca and his family went outside.

"You know...now we can spend a lot of time now...well...until I got off to college." He said as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, and we've still got a wedding to plan." He said as Jesse smiled.

"I know...but I'll be home for the weekends starting Friday." He said as Jaden nodded and kissed Luca's cheek.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said as he smiled. Jesse leaned in and kissed his lover for life.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :3<p>

Please do **NOT **spam me because this has to do with MPreg...hey you were warned =p

I'm sorry to report...but this is the final chapter ^_^; Hope y'all enjoyed Unknown Miracle =D And looks like I finished it early ;3 And who knows! There _MIGHT_ be another one coming soon =3

Go to my profile to see what Jaden's ring really looks like =3


End file.
